The Sun's Demon Assassin
by Yusin
Summary: What happens after Naruto finally succeeds in dragging Sasuke back? She's been Exiled? A mysterious Nin shows up with two companions! Who are they? Summary will change as chapters are added. FEM!Naru Pairings yet to be decided entirely. Shonen-AI later
1. Retrival and Recovery

_**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto. I don't make a profit from this fic. I write it for the fun of it. **_

_**WARNING: THIS IS A **__**FEM!NARU**__** STORY! IT **__**WILL**__** HAVE **__**SHONEN-AI**__** IN IT TOO. POSSIBLY SHOUJO-AI. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Thank you.  
**_

_**The Sun's Demon Assassin**_

_**Chapter 1-Retrieval and Recovery **_

_**Finish date: 1/27/08**_

"Chidori!" (1)

"Rasengan!" (2)

The two attacks hit their intended targets. Sasuke's Chidori hit Naruto (3) in the chest, just missing her lungs. The rasengan hit Sasuke in the stomach. Almost exactly like the battle at the Valley of the End the first time around. That was the original place for their battles to try and convince the other to let go or some with.

This time, however Sasuke had been the one unable to move. Despite numerous broken bones, puncture wounds and lacerations covering her own body Naruto picked up the Uchiha and carried him back to Konoha. Her own life was close to fading.

Naruto walked through the gates of Konoha and received many gasps from the surrounding people. The Uchiha was finally back. Now if only that stupid demon brat wasn't…. the Jinchurikii continued to drag herself through Konoha. When she had finally reached the hokage's office she whispered three things before passing out. "Please…. Help… Baa-Chan…(4)" her body fell to the floor with a thud. She was unconscious before he hit the deck.

"Naruto?! _UCHIHA?!_ Gaki (5)… You finally did it huh... You finally brought back the Uchiha." Tsunade whispered the last part though. She finally took note of the severity of their wounds and rushed for help. Upon closer inspection, Sasuke was fairing much better than Naruto. Sasuke, although unconscious had only a few major wounds, they would heal soon enough, perhaps a week or so. He has several broken and/or cracked ribs, some internal injuries, a broken arm, collar bone and some minor lacerations on his body, as well as a few stab wounds from a couple dozen kunai and shuriken. Never the less he would survive.

Naruto however... It was a bit more dangerous. Actually quite a bit more dangerous. She had managed to shatter a rib, broke or at least cracked the rest, cracked several bones in her right leg, fractured her pelvis and spine, broke her collar bone, as well as most of the bones in her right arm. She also had a pretty bad concussion. She was bleeding like mad, her body was covered in deep lacerations, many burns on her skin, puncture wounds (looked like a snake bite or something), stab wounds (from a sword, kunai and shuriken), what looked like several holes from chidori, on top of that she had some sort of poison in her system, was bleeding like mad internally, and several of her organs were pretty banged up. In other words, she looked like she shouldn't have even been _alive_ let alone dragging someone back to Konoha. Tsunade was going to need to get to work fast if she wanted her favorite blonde brat to stay alive.

* * *

Several hours later

Naruto and Sasuke were finally out of danger. Tsunade was exhausted and wanted a nice cup of hot sake right about then. She made a call out for some Anbu to post outside of there teens rooms though, Naruto needing the extra protection in case some villager went postal and tried to kill her… again. Sasuke needing the Anbu incase he decided he didn't want to be here. Not that he could do much if he wanted to… Tsunade had taken the liberty of temporarily sealing his chakra, as well as restraining him to the bed. On top of that she had drugged him so that he couldn't use his muscles… Other than speech, and crap like that… Until she administered the antidote to him. She had also taken to sedating him. The Uchiha was gonna be one angry camper when he woke up.

Naruto... Really wasn't looking that great, still, she was doing way better. She at least had a few less holes in her and the internal bleeding had gone down a lot, but still… She had taken quite a bit of injury. Most people who injure themselves (or are injured like that by others) like that can hardly move, if they're even alive and conscious. But hell! She'd not only walked back to Konoha on her own (not counting Sasuke, he was dead weight) the blonde had carried a male teen back. It came as no surprise when looking at it like this that she really wasn't fairing too well. The rest off the rookie nine as well as Gai's team, Kakashi, Iruka, the Konohamaru corps, The sand siblings, and Jiraiya had been informed of the Kyubii holder's state and who she'd dragged back. Ah yes…. It was good that she had good friends like this.

Now came the next problem. Sasuke's punishment. She couldn't kill or exile the teen. That would only serve to make a) Naruto livid, and b) make what Naruto had been working for pointless as well as what she had gone through to drag this guy back a waste. At the very least he would be put on probation have a few guards, have a few… Limiters on him. That kind of stuff, for a few years, if not life.

Tsunade had returned to the hokage's office. She finally got that hot cup of sake she wanted. A meeting with the council was to happen soon. To discuss this "little problem with a troubled teen" Troubled teen Tsunade's ass. Try corrupt. Shizune walked into the office then. " Sasuke's Awake. Naruto is about to" She stated.

"Already?! I sedated Uchiha enough to put out someone twice his weight for three days!"

"Well, he is an Uchiha. What do you expect….? And Naruto…. She's in a bit of pain it seems."

"Argh! Whatever! I'm going to re-sedate him then. Personally, just to be sure. I'll check up on Naruto afterwards."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

And with that they left for the hospital… Again.

* * *

Back at the hospital

Let's just say Sasuke was less than happy when Tsunade walked into the room. He growled and glared at her with intense killer intent. No effect. He gave up at it. "I see you're awake." She stated.

"Where's Naruto" He demanded.

Tsunade pulled out a syringe. She walked over to the counter and picked up a cleaning pad. Walking back over to the Uchiha she replied "In the hospital. Dangerously injured. Not that it's any of your business."

"Let me see her." He demanded again.

Tsunade sighed "Uchiha, you're in no condition to be making demands. You're lucky I didn't kill you on the spot. I think it's time you went back to sleep." She did the thing where you release a bit of the medicine in the syringe so that you don't inject air into the receiving person's blood stream.

"No! Damn it! Just let me see her! And freaking release me!" he yelled.

"No. Damn disrespectful kids… Sleep well Uchiha." She said the last bit with venom dripping from each word. She cleansed a small area on his arm with the pad and then injected the syringe's contents into him.

"Ngh…." Sasuke muttered as sleep claimed him again. He was powerless against the drug, and powerless against Tsunade or anyone in this state. He couldn't move, he couldn't use chakra, he was helpless (and as dangerous) as a bag of newborn bunnies.

Tsunade left the room once he was asleep again. She told the guards not to allow anyone in unless they were her, Shizune and/or had her signature, and if it was Shizune or herself then to make sure it wasn't a henge. They nodded in response.

She walked off to find Naruto.

When she arrived at the younger blonde's room she opened the door to see Naruto still on the bed asleep, and most of the rookie nine and Gai's team in her room. As well as Kakashi and Jiraiya and Iruka. "Sakura's off treating another patient, Chouji got sick from eating too much, Tenten's off on a mission, and Ino had to work in her families shop." Shikamaru replied monotonously. "Naruto's been showing signs of waking up for the past 15 minutes."

"Thank you. Shikamaru."

Just then the Blonde decided to move a bit. She released a soft groan. As her eye's opened the crowd gathered around her bed.

"Itai…." She muttered. She looked around at her surroundings. A few friends, her sensei(s) and Tsunade surrounded her. "water" she rasped a little.

A bottle of water was given to the blonde. "drink it slowly." Tsunade told her. The girl did just that.

"Minna…(6)" She attempted to sit up. "Ahh!" The unfortunate blonde cried out. '_that hurt like hell_.' She thought.

"I don't suggest moving just yet Naruto. You managed to injure the majority of the bones in your body, including your _spine_. Your muscles got pretty well screwed with too. I'll give you what I can for the pain, but it'll just take time.

"Hai…"

"So you finally got Uchiha back Naruto." Kiba said, "Congrats"

"Ah. Hai. Arigatou."

"You sound so un-youthful sounding my dear friend!"

"Goumen (7) Lee. I'm really tired I hurt pretty badly too…"

"You did it again Naruto" Jiraiya said.

"I did what again?"

"You pushed yourself to the point of near death for those who you care about."

"Ah…. Well. I did what I needed to do."

"You may not follow the rules, Naruto. But you are anything but scum." Kakashi said, "You care greatly for your comrades"

"Ah… Hai…." She replied softly again. She remembered what he had said at the real genin exam. "Those who don't follow the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends or comrades are worse than scum. That's what you said to us."

"I suppose I did."

"I guess" she coughed a little "Sasuke's worse than scum then. We'll have to punish him later for that.." at this she smiled and laughed weakly at what she had said. Other's joined in. Her laugh quickly turned into a cough. A little bit of blood went flying onto her hand.

"Naruto!" Tsunade said. She rushed up to heal the blonde a bit more. Placing a hand lightly on the blonde's chest she gently searched (using a bit of chakra) for the problem. It was an injury on her lung. A healing technique was used.

"Heh… Guess that chidori must have grazed past my lung.

Kakashi immediately looked away in shame.

"Ne, don't berate yourself Kakashi-sensei, how where you supposed to know he was going to go postal on us" she gave a small smile to Kakashi. "You taught him that because you thought it would help him, what he doesn't know is that he's merely hurting himself" 'and those that care about him' " with the way he uses that technique. I'll survive."

Kakashi retuned the small smile. "Thanks. I needed that."

Tsunade spoke up now. "Okay, everyone out. I need to check up a bit more on her, and she needs rest. Come back tomorrow"

"Fine" they replied. They left the room after wishing Naruto luck on healing.

"What am I going to do with you Naruto?" Tsunade said to herself as she checked over Naruto's wounds. "So what happened?"

" I was coming back from that mission to escort the Fire Daimyo to Suna (8). An on my way back I had this nagging voice in the back of my head screaming at me to go to the Valley of the End, and that if I didn't I would regret it. So I did." She coughed again "And I saw Sasuke there on top of the Uchiha Madara statue. Well, I wasn't about to let him go so I fought him, got his sword pushed into me several times, got hit with several Chidori, basically I got pwned. "She coughed again here "But, I was holding back, because I didn't want to kill him by accident. So I did the best I could to incapacitate him, the battle was remarkably" cough "like the one at the Valley of the end the first time around. Eventually the finale was there he used a chidori I used rasengan, I hit him in the stomach he hit me by my lung, I dragged him back here" cough "And here we are now." She replied once again softly and at the end it was not much more than a whisper.

"Okay… Just to let you know we have Uchiha pretty well unable to move… Or really do anything…. At the moment. When his punishment is decided it may change and It may not."

"Ah. Okay then Tsunade-baa-chan. I really… hurt…. Please don't be too harsh on him."

"We'll see. And stop calling me that brat. I'll give you something for the pain though it will likely knock you out. Okay?"

"Okay then…"

Tsunade pulled out another syringe and filled it with another medicine. She added it to the IV line. "Sleep well Gaki." She said softly as Naruto's eye's drooped a bit. 

Tsunade looked at the clock. Time for the meeting with the Village council. What 'fun'.

_**OWARI**__** Chapter 1 Fin**_

* * *

_  
Yusin's Chapter talk: (This is really long. Sorry! Almost 1000 words)_

_(1) Chidori- (or Raikiri (or something like that. Correct me if I'm wrong please. Means lighting's blade (or is it edge? I don't remember goumen)) 1000 chirping birds (or something along those lines) Kakashi taught Sasuke this move before the second part of the chunin exams. You really should know this by now though. They've even showed Sasuke using this in America. . This thing chirps like a 1000 birds and flashes like lighting._

_(2) Rasengan- Naruto's move that is similar to chidori. It is a swirling ball of compressed Chakra and causes major damage. Can you say ow? This move is overused in the filler episodes of the anime though…. Anyway, Naruto learns this while fetching Tsunade, huh? You didn't know this? Watch the god-blamned anime. O.o;; This happens around episode 95 (when he master's it that is). It cause major internal mess-up-ing as well as minor (or major possibly I suppose) external damage. Bad stuff._

_(3) Yeah…. I know it's a pretty lame name if I'm having Naruto be a girl…. I'm sorry…. But if you see it typed in as Natsumi or something sorry about that! I'm (well I was at least… I'm sorta giving attention but nit the kind it needs) handwriting another story with Naruto under the name of Natsumi. _

_(4) Baa-chan- he (well she) is basically calling Tsunade an old woman. _

_(5) Gaki- Kid or brat. Not sure which._

_(6) Minna- Pretty much means everyone_

_(7) Goumen- Sorry_

_(8) Suna- the sand village ( I think it just means sand though)_

_Now on to my rant and notes about the chapter and crap._

_First off: Thank you for reading the first chapter my fan fiction. This is the first Naruto one I've posted on the web. I have another twilight one on my deviant art but I've sorta ignored it… Check it out if you wish, my user name remains the same there as it is here._

_I have really no clue how I'm gonna go on with this fiction, I just write whatever pops into my head so… Suggestions are luffed. I do know a few things, and I likely won't be willing to change them. But if you have an Idea or something just say it and we'll see if I go through with it._

_If you recognize some of the plot I've likely taken it from some other Fan fiction I've read. So if you're an author that has written something you think I took a bit of plot from as me, send a link to me and I'll read/look it through (If I did read it though, I likely favorited it….). If I recognize it (my memory can be a bitch or a lovely thing at times. I can often remember or recognize things I've read though…. Which can be annoying for re-reading because then I know exactly what to expect.) If I did, then if you'd like I'll credit you at the bottom of the chapter or something. ;;_

_The title… Is lame if I do say so myself. Sorry about that. It will make a bit more sense in later chapters. In the title I'm sort of taking it in two ways, I'm referring to the assassin as the one who could take the sun away (aka, Kill it) and the one who belongs to the sun. Hmm… to whom could I be referring to? I may ultimately change my mind later_

_By the way, If it sounds like I know absolutely nothing about breaking a bone, it's because I don't. I've never (knocks on wood) broken a bone so, I'm not sure about that whole ordeal._

_Heh… I like filler words it seems….. Sorry Sasuke seems OOC I suck at getting his personality right. I always make him too chatty and open. Sorry. . ;;_

_The chapter is really long…. Mostly cause I felt bad for the uber long note. Don't expect them all to be this long._

_Couple things to say:_

_Not sure about pairings._

_Either it will be:_

_ItaNaru_

_or_

_SasuNaru_

_Then there will likely be:_

_KibaHina_

_Or_

_NejiHina (not as likely)_

_GarraNeji_

_Shikatemari_

_ChouIno_

_Or_

_InoSaku (I'm not a real yuri fan, but they really, really, really set this one up. .Unlikely to happen though.)_

_Or_

_InoSai_

_LeeSaku _

_Saku loner (as in she's a bitch in the story and no one gives a crap in the story)_

_Not sure as to who (or if) I'm going to pair Shino, Tenten or Kankuro up. Or who I'll pair up with Sasuke or Itachi if I don't have them be together._

_Any pairings you all want to see?_

_Any Bashing's you want?_

_I want at least one review before I post the next chapter. Whoa… this was a long author's rant. Reviews are Luffed. Sorry this is so long, but if it makes you feel any better the chapter it's self (plus the header and notes) is about 2236 words long… With the note it is about 3181 words long. Sorry for the uber long note. I'll try to shorten them up a lot... _

_No flames please. . _


	2. The Council's Decision! A verdict is rea

_**Disclaimer: As much as I may wish it, I don't own Naruto or any of its Characters.**_

_**The Sun's Demon Assassin**_

_**Chapter 2- The Councils Decision! A Verdict is Reached!**_

_**Finish date: 1/27/08**_

"What! That's a bunch of Bull!" Tsunade screamed.

"Uzumaki Naruto is to be exiled for hurting Uchiha Sasuke." One of the elders rang out.

Hyuuga Hiashi spoke up. "I disagree with this verdict. Who else is with me?" The heads of the Aburame, Inuzuka, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Nara clans, Jiraiya, and Tsunade's hands went up (Hyuuga's was already up).

"Your Vote is outnumbered 3 to one, therefore it is void." The Haruno head spoke. "She is to be exiled."

"There is no reason to Exile her! She has done nothing wrong! She brought back a Missing-nin! Nearly _died_ too! I spent 3 times as long healing her as I did Uchiha! She injured the majority of the bones in her body, which include a shattered rib, a concussion, a fractured SPINE and her right arm had nearly all the bones in it BROKEN. She will not be exiled!"

"But you will admit, the Uchiha had injuries that endangered him enough to need to be healed. The injuries were life threatening."

"Yes, he could have died without medical attention but there was a high chance he would survive without it, if Naruto hadn't he wouldn't be fucking back here sedated, restrained, and disabled in a hospital bed in the hospital." Tsunade snarled out, venom dripping heavily from each word.

"She injured him in a life threatening manner. The Demon Child injured one of the heirs to the major Clans heads." Uproar was started at this.

"What about you_precious Uchiha_. Surely he will be punished for his actions. He did after all leave the village. An offense of treason. " Inuzuka said.

"He will receive an appropriate punishment for his actions"

"Like _**what**_ A slap on the wrist and a scolding?" Jiraiya seethed.

"I propose that he have his chakra sealed, have Anbu escorts, be under house arrest for a month, then have the escort and his chakra sealed until the Anbu believe he will not leave. Then he will be sent to Genin, have only D rank missions until promoted, and have his teacher of choice. Uzumaki Naruto will be exiled for her attempted murder to the Uchiha and all is well. All in favor please raise your hand." Three quarters of those present raised their hands. "Well Tsunade what are you going to do? The necessary three quarters vote has been reached. Looks like Naruto will be exiled after all."

"You will regret this. And it's as Inuzuka said. He's receiving a slap on the wrist and a scolding. He's not even being sent to Ibiki for interrogation."

"Hah. This is what we have been waiting for a chance to do for years. The Uchiha was clearly not in his right mind when he left because of the influence Orochimaru's men had on him. And what a fine idea Tsunade. Care to do that to your beloved Uzumaki?"

"You will regret it when the village fades. Her good relations with other nations has brought Konoha to a new level. The alliance with Suna was started because Naruto made Garra feel again. Helped him control his demon. Kiri(1) does good tradeing with us because Naruto Helped with their status. People won't be willing to take capture mission if things like this will happen." Tsunade screamed

"They will understand because she is a demon."

"You narrow minded idiots! How could you?!" Tsunade screamed again. "If anyone is a demon it's those who voted to exile her! Not Naruto. She's innocent! You Idiots! Whatever happened to the fourth's wish! To revere her as a HERO! His dying request!"

"Surely The fourth would not want us to treat that _thing_ as a hero. He was probably asking for the village to see him as a hero. Not the demon."

Jiraiya spoke up again. "I was there. He specifically asked for Naruto to be treated as a hero."

"Yes, well either way our verdict is final. Uzumaki Naruto is to be gone from the village in a fortnight." Mutters of "that's too long" chorus through the room.

"A fortnight!? Give her at least 3 months!" The Yamanaka Clan head yelled. Gasps at this length of time were heard.

"A Week. She will have a week to leave the village." Of the three fourths that voted she be exiled half agreed half disagreed saying it was too long.

"She can't even move! How do you expect her to leave the village and fend for herself if she can barely stand up" The Nara clan head spoke up. " My son visited her earlier today. Apparently it looked like she'd been trampled on by Kyubii a few times."

"She will have five days to leave. And Nara, that's the point. I suggest you stop while you are behind. Or else she will be leaving tomorrow." Several people shouted for her to have to leave now.

Complaints were halted. As much as they wanted to fight for the poor blonde's situation they didn't want to worsen it. The council had far too much power. They had no choice. In five days Naruto Uzumaki would no longer be a citizen of Konoha.

As people filed out of the room Jiraiya stopped a small hidden recorder. Tsunade noticed. "Just so she can know that people do care for her." He told her.

"How could we let this happen?" Tsunade said. "How could we allow her to be exiled?"

"I'm not sure Tsunade." Jiraiya sighed. "I'm not sure. Nor am I sure how so many people could hate her so much. She's the enigma of the sun."

"She'll be heartbroken." Tsunade said. Tears starting form. "My poor daughter, She truly loves a village that hates her. How does she do it?"

"I don't know. I just don't know."

"What are we going to tell her? It isn't fair that she has to be exiled because she dragged back a missing-nin that happens to be her best friend. It's just not fair Jiraiya!! All because she's saving us from a demon!"

"I know how you feel Tsunade. I've let down both of my students."

* * *

_Yusin's Author Corner:_

_(1) Kiri- Mist (thanks for the correction) _

_This chapter is waaaaayyyyy shorter than the last, sorry about that. But hey, two updates in one day. I made the council uberly pig headed. Sorry if it seems I just made it go all in the council's favor. And that I made it seem like the others just gave up... But I needed it to go this way for later chapter's to work!_

_Thanks to all those who have Favorited/alerted this story. You don't know how happy it makes me to see that people like my story! A special thanks to my reviewer! Thanks so much!_

_What do you think? Love it? Hate it? I'll wait for at least one review again._

_Current standings: ( I probably missed a few)_

_ItaNaru- 1 vote_

_SasuNaru- 0 votes_

_KibaHina-1 Vote_

_NejiHina-0 votes_

_GarraNeji-1 vote_

_NejiGarra-0 votes_

_ShikaTemari-1 vote_

_ChoujiIno-1_

_SaiIno-1_

_Suggested pairings:_

_KankuroTenTen_

_ShinoXOC or other village member_

_Bashings (When Bashings get 5 votes or more I'll do them, unless I heartily disdain that bashing or I really like that bashing)_

_Sakura-1_

_I shortened my note. Yay! _


	3. Telling Naruto

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Well… I use to. But it got old and I had to throw it out. (I'm talking about the fish cake for those who didn't guess that much) But I don't own the concepts and ideas behind Naruto! Nor do I own the characters!**_

_**The Sun's Demon Assassin**_

_**Chapter 3- Telling Naruto **_

_**Finish date: 1/28/08**_

**Previously On the Sun's Demon Assassin:**

_"I propose that he __**(Sasuke)**__ have his chakra sealed, have Anbu escorts, be under house arrest for a month, then have the escort and his chakra sealed until the Anbu believe he will not leave. Then he will be sent to Genin, have only D rank missions until promoted, and have his teacher of choice. Uzumaki Naruto will be exiled for her attempted murder to the Uchiha and all is well. All in favor please raise your hand." Three quarters of those present raised their hands. "Well Tsunade what are you going to do? The necessary three quarters vote has been reached. Looks like Naruto will be exiled after all."_

… _(time indicator)_

_"She will have five days to leave. And Nara, that's the point. I suggest you stop while you are behind. Or else she will be leaving tomorrow." Several people shouted for her to have to leave now._

…

_"How could we let this happen?" Tsunade said. "How could we allow her to be exiled?"_

_"I'm not sure Tsunade." Jiraiya sighed. "I'm not sure. Nor am I sure how so many people could hate her so much. She's the enigma of the sun."_

_"She'll be heartbroken."_

_**End Flash Back**_

Tsunade was currently in her office. With Jiraiya. Doing paperwork. Jiraiya was studying politics.

Wait…Tsunade, was working on her paperwork!! And Jiraiya was studying something other than something for his books. Naruto's exile must have really affected them.

Jiraiya was studying in hopes of finding some loop hole so that Naruto wouldn't be exiled. He really didn't want her to be, even if she was a tad annoying she was still his beloved student. But there wasn't much he could do it seems. Tsunade could change how the council works, but it wouldn't have much of an effect because a verdict had already been reached.

Ah. Tsunade was doing paperwork because the sooner she plowed through it all the sooner she could spend time with her beloved 'daughter'… Damn Paper work. Apparently being with her 'daughter' wasn't a good enough reason to not do it.

Shizune walked in. And nearly fainted. Both Jiraiya and Tsunade were doing something other than drinking. Jiraiya wasn't doing 'research' and Tsunade wasn't avoiding her paperwork. From what Shizune could see Jiraiya was reading… About politics! "Anno… Tsunade-sama… She's about to wake." Shizune said, voice wavering a bit from the shock.

'SHIT' Jiraiya and Tsunade though simultaneously. "Ah. Thanks Shizune" Tsunade said, a bit uneasy. "Come on Jiraiya. We need to tell her. "

Jiraiya sighed. The clan heads would be telling their children soon about Naruto's exile. Not a pretty idea there. "Yeah. Let's go"

With that they left for the hospital.

_**At the Hospital**_

As they walked into the hospital Naruto woke up. Tsunade had some tears in her eyes, Jiraiya just looked depressed.

This time Naruto actually sat up. "Tsunade-Obaa-Chan. Ero-sennin. Hi..?"

She moved around a bit. "Much better. No where near as much pain."

Tsunade smiled at her antics. "I'm glad you're feeling better-"

"What news do you have on Sasuke's punishment."

"About that. Sasuke will be allowed to become a ninja again. He'll be restricted and have an escort for a while but afterwards he'll become a ninja again if he chooses to be. But-"

"I'm glad to hear that." Naruto she gave an extraordinarily warm smile. She noticed Tsunade had tears in her eyes. "Tsunade-baa-chan what's wrong…" she asked.

"It's the council-"

At that moment the entirety of the rookie nine (minus Sakura, she's still working) Plus Gai's team, burst into the room. "Naruto! Is it true what we heard?!" Kiba screamed.

"Heard what?" She asked, a tad bit skeptical.

"Naruto it's the council. You've been…." Tsunade said. Her voice cracking.

"I've been what?"

"You've been… Exiled." Jiraiya said.

"WHAT! How the hell could you let this happen?! I've been exiled for what?! What the hell have I bloody done wrong?!"

"There really wasn't much we could do. We had three quarters of the council against us. I made a recording. It should be pretty clear." Jiraiya said, clearly disturbed by her reaction.

The rookie nine (plus Gai's team) moved around the bed where Naruto was. Jiraiya hit the play button on the recorder.

After the recording played, the room was totally silent. Only the machines hooked up to Naruto made any sound. "Well… I'd dare to say that the council hates me."

**"That's always been clear though kit" ** Kyubii lightly snickered.

'True.'

"So what are you going to do about it?" Neji asked. A bit flabbergasted at the reactions of the council.

"Nothing. I can't do anything about this. It's been decided already and I've done enough research on the village to know that nothing can be done now." Naruto said. Her voice cracking a bit.

"So that's just it? You're gonna just give up because some council decided to exile you? Whatever happened to Ms.I-don't-listen-to-fate-fate-listens-to-me-I-never-give-up-and-will-achieve-my-dream-no-matter-the-odds!? What happened to your Nindo?! What about your dream?! What the hell happened?!" Neji screamed at her. The rest of the room was floored. Neji was showing a tad too much emotion.

"There's not a BLOODY thing I can do Neji! I don't want to leave the village! Fate has nothing to do with this; this has to do with the unnatural hate of the village." Naruto was openly crying now. "I'm not sure…. I'm just not sure. I haven't the slightest as to what my life will go for. I will try to keep in contact though… Do you mind if I ask a few things of you guys…?"

"Whatever you want Naruto."

"Don't ever try to replace me like people tried to replace Sasuke with Sai. Don't keep yourself from moving forward because I'm gone. And treat Sasuke well. Don't hate him because I had to leave because I dragged him back. He is a bastard and he doesn't know how to act as anything other than a bastard. Teach him for me will ya? After all, he has nothing to do with the opinion of the council on me."

"Ah fine…." Was the general response.

"Thanks" She said as brightly as she could given the current circumstances. "I suppose that I need to get packing…. If I have only five days left… I have some other things I need to do too." She flexed her right arm and made a fist. "All. Better. Thanks Kyu" She muttered.

"Kyu?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah… For those here that don't know, I have The Kyubii sealed in me. I can communicate with her and everything. If you can't deal with that, leave. I reefer to Kyubii as Kyu."

No one left.

Naruto gave a weak smile. "I'm glad to know you're all my real friends."

Ino spoke up "Uh… Naruto, you proved that a while ago when you sprung it on us that you weren't a guy."

"Oh… Right."

Shikamaru spoke now "So…. You're the Kyubii's container?" He said uneasily

**"Oi, Kit tell them to call me Kyuu.****"**

'Whatever you say Kyuu. Whatever you say.'

"Yep. By the way. He's yelling at me to tell you lot to call her Kyuu. He attacked because some bastard hurt his family.

"Okay…?"

At that moment Sakura chose to burst in. "I just heard what happened! Sorry!"

"Ah… Which one?"

"Both bits. The exile thing as well as her dragging Sasuke back."

"Shit." Tsunade Chimed.

"What" Naruto asked"

"Uchiha will be out for another week. You won't get to talk to him before you leave."

"It's… It's fine. Just so long as he's safe. And I know he will be, right?" she pointed glared at the others currently in her room.

"Yes." They all chimed. 'too bad you don't sound fine' was their thought.

"Good"

Naruto pulled herself out of bed. "Now if you don't mind me, I'm going to go get ready."

"NARUTO" Tsunade screamed at her "GET BACK INTO BED NOW!"

"Nope. I'd really rather not. I'm way better and I need to get ready or I might leave something important behind. Like a photo... Or a memory….." She said trailing off at the end. She grabbed some clothes from the small wardrobe by the bed and walked into the bathroom. Behind the closed door they heard the sound of a fist hitting a wall and sobbing.

"S-she's t-taking this m-much ha-h-a-harder than she's l-letting it sh-show." Hinata stuttered.

"Yeah… But what do you expect she really does love this village. Even if it hates her"

_**Yusin's Author Corner**_

_**Welcome to chapter three. No school today, cause it snowed, Yay! I personally thought that this was a sad chapter, if only a little. **_

_**Standings haven't changed from last chapter though. I need to figure this stuff out soon because in a couple of chapter's (or so) I'll need the standings. I'm not sure how far I'll take this story (as in like length) . But Hey, if all else fails I'll flip coins or something. Is this chapter suitably longer than the last one? I'm now on Page 5.**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Review please! I want 2 reviews at least before I update. No flames please!**_

_**Preview for Next chapter:**_

_**As the days Naruto has left in Konoha fade what will she do? How will others react? As she leaves what plots will she cook up?! Find out in the next chapter of The Sun's Demon Assassin!**_


	4. Getting Ready and Leaving

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the series Naruto… Much to my Constant dismay.**_

_**By the way, to all of you who have favorited/ put on alert for this story, thank you soooo much. You have no clue how happy it made me to see people enjoying my story enough to want to have it on either of those lists.**_

_**Also, really big thanks to those who reviewed. You guys help keep the story going and give me some ideas thanks! Enjoy this longer than Average Chapter!  
**_

_**The Sun's Demon Assassin**_

_**Chapter 4-Getting Ready and Leaving**_

_**Finish Date: 1/28/08**_

_**Previously On The Sun's Demon Assassin:**_

_"Nope. I'd really rather not. I'm way better and I need to get ready or I might leave something important behind. Like a photo... Or a memory….." She said trailing off at the end. She grabbed some clothes from the small wardrobe by the bed and walked into the bathroom. Behind the closed door they heard the sound of a fist hitting a wall and sobbing._

_"S-she's t-taking this m-much ha-h-a-harder than she's l-letting it sh-show." Hinata stuttered. _

_"Yeah but what do you expect? She really does love this village. Even if it hates her"_

_**End Flash Back**_

From inside the bathroom Naruto just poured her heart out. She knew she was hated, but she was trying so hard… To prove that she wasn't the demon. But it didn't matter. 16 years of trying to be noticed for whom she was, nothing, wasted. But what could she expect? If for the past 16 years she had been treated as someone who was worse than scum, why would they suddenly change. It finally hit her. It hit harder then Sasukes's Chidoris **(A/N I'm not sure how to make this plural)** through her chest. It wasn't them that she was trying to convince. _It was herself._ With this a new wave of tears was brought forth.

**"Kit…."**

But what would crying do? Nothing. Her tears dried up immediately. Wiping her face dry, she quickly pulled on her clothes and left through the window. She really didn't want to see anyone right now. She just wanted to be alone. She had stuff she needed to get done, and damnit! She wasn't going to waste her time sniveling like a baby.

_**Flash Back-**_

_"You big baby!" Naruto screamed at a crying Inari. He didn't understand anything. He had someone to cherish. Who did Naruto have for most of his-er her life? No one. She was alone.____He just made her so mad. He couldn't see what he had in front of him. All he had to do was reach out and grab it._

_**End Flash Back-**_

A memory. Of from the C-turned-A rank mission they had to Kiri. She had said something similar to what she had just told herself to Inari. She gave a small laugh. Ah… Those were the days of true hell. When it was pretty much just her and her alone. No friends. Just Iruka and the Sandaime.

She hadn't even realized she had walked all the way to her apartment already. She inserted the key into the lock and opened it. She walked into her small apartment. A one bedroom/living room, kitchen and one bathroom, that was it. Hardly big enough for one person, but it was home. Finding her photo albums she began packing them up. while walking over to her pack she dropped one. It landed open… Pictures from Kiri were on the page shown. She looked at the picture of her with the Kiri gang and the rest of team seven. Her heart gave a painful clench. A tear drop fell from her eyes. 'Since when was it raining?' Kyu didn't answer. The tear drop landed on the picture from the tree climbing exercise. Her first real friend her age… Tried to kill her. 'Damn… My life is pretty fucked up isn't it Kyu?' she gave a slight chuckle.

**"…"**

'I don't have time to reminisce... I need to get ready.' With that she resumed packing. Given that she really didn't have all that much stuff it took very little time to pack it in her bag or seal it into a scroll. Only some furniture and a few other belongings remained. She had something for each of her friends to remember her by. The furniture would be packed last minute. She left her apartment.

Deciding to visit Sasuke, even if he wasn't conscious. Naruto took of to the Hokage's office for the necessary permission. When she arrived Tsunade was sitting at her desk looking through her paper work. Several of the papers had smears or were wet. "Obaa-san? I want to visit Sasuke. May I? Also I found a way to remove the cursed seal.."

Tsunade turned to the intruder in her office. She hadn't even noticed her favorite gaki was there. "If that's what you really want to do, I won't stop you. Here you'll need this to get in. Don't remove the seal just yet, I'll come by in an hour. I want to see how this is done, and be there just incase something goes out of hand" Tsunade handed Naruto a piece of paper with her signature on it and what the signature was for.

"Arigatou. Obaa-san."

"Don't call me that gaki." Tsunade said. No real edge to it, just saying it for old time's sake.

"When you stop calling me 'Gaki'"

With that she left the office.

_**At the Hospital**_

After showing the guards around Sasuke's room her note, she entered the room. Ah. Sasuke was rather unable to move. She spotted the hard restraints around his limbs, the fact that he wasn't moving at all (other than the rise and fall of his chest with his breathing) probably meant that Tsunade had drugged him with something so that he couldn't move. She smiled a bit. He looked at peace. 'I finally did it." She spoke softly. "I finally dragged you back to Konoha teme(1). I hope you can enjoy yourself here… I know you went to Orochimaru's for power… But he just wanted your body. And I couldn't let my best friend just give a snake bastard his body. So… I guess I'm sorry, but you can get plenty powerful here. After all I did beat you didn't I? and I stayed here. And Orochimaru was from here. But… I won't be able to spar with you anymore… I'm leaving… Not by choice though, I hope you can forgive me for dragging you back like this… And then leaving you." She spoke sadly, but fondly to the avenger. The tips of her fingers lightly caressed his face. "After all this, I doubt you consider me your best friend, but I still consider you mine."

At that moment Tsunade walked in. She was early. "Let's get this seal of him"

"Hai." Naruto reached into her stuff pouch on her hip. Pulling out a small vial, a brush, a bottle with a lid, a bowl, and a kunai, she re-closed her bag. "Flip him over for me please. And get me a siphon." Tsunade began working on that. Naruto poked her finger with the kunai she allowed the blood to flow into the bowl. The cut healed and she then emptied the contents of the vial into the bowl with the blood. Then she mixed the contents of the bowl with the brush, and added a bit of chakra. She checked to make sure that Tsunade had gotten the siphon, which she had, and checked to make sure Sasuke was on his stomach. Which he was. She then began applying the mix to where the seal was. Then she poked the seal spots with her kunai. Grabbing the siphon, she began siphoning off what was coming out of the wound. To Tsunade's surprise it wasn't red, or even blood but a sort of gelatinous purple substance. She continued siphoning it until it came out as blood. The purple gelatinous stuff was poured into the bottle and then sealed. Wiping off the goop she'd spread onto his neck to reveal only milky white skin with three small, red, puncture wounds from the kunai. The seal was completely gone. Tsunade was flabbergasted.

By the time Tsunade got over her shock, Naruto had left. But a small scroll was left behind with Tsunade's name on it. Upon opening it, she found it was the instructions to remove the seals. Tsunade smirked. Orochimaru just lost a major edge.

* * *

The rest of the days had gone too fast. Naruto had simply hung out with her friends, enjoying the last of her time in Konoha. Now she was at the gates of Konoha, her friends were all there, as well as Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Well…. I guess that I need to be going now… But before I do, I want to give everyone something to remember me by…" She walked over to Neji and pulled out a small watch. "To remind you that time waits for no one, and to never wait for something as trivial as fate to move out of your way." She received a nod, a small hug, and then found a small scroll in her hands. An odd look and Neji spoke.

"It contains some pictures and a technique from the Hyuuga clan in it."

"I'll be sure to think of you whenever I use it." She then walked over to Tenten. A short Katana was given to her. "Think of me when you use it? I got it on a mission. Its platinum plated steel." With this Tenten's eyes lit up. Thoughts of ooooh… Pretty sharp object ran through her mind. Then she realized she had something to give to Naruto too. A bag of Kunai and shuriken were handed to Naruto.

"Never know when you might need more."

"Thanks" This pattern continued. Naruto gave Ino a Kimono of hers that Ino liked, Hinata got a hair piece, Lee a taijutsu scroll, Sakura a broach, Kiba got a sword, Shino received her sunglasses (she had a rather non girly pair), Shikamaru got her Chess set, Chouji a cookbook of hers, Kakashi-sensei received advanced copies of the new Icha-Icha manuscript, autographed of course, Iruka got a photo album, as did Jiraiya and Tsunade. Sai received a book and some art supplies. Yamato got a sword too. A scroll was left for Sasuke.

In return she received, A pressed flower book mark from Ino, another Hyuuga clan scroll, another technique scroll from Lee, a medical scroll from Sakura, a small fox from Kiba, a pair of Aburame clan sunglasses from Shino, a book of strategies from Shikamaru, some special Akimichi clan food pills, a face mask from Kakashi, a scroll from Iruka, An Icha-Icha book from Jiraiya, a large medical kit from Tsunade, containing medical cream and such, A small sketch book with a few drawings in it from Sai, and a training scroll from Yamato. All were thanked.

The council chose that moment to come. Final good byes were said. Tears flowing down Naruto and friends faces. "I guess this is good bye…" Naruto choked out… She turned to face the gate, her back at her friends at the rest of Konoha. Tears streamed down her face. "I'll never forget you guys. Ever." And with that she left. As the gates closed All of Konoha seemed to dim. The village seemed to quiet. And then it got louder again as people began to celebrate the 'demons leaving.' Those who cared about her, it was the saddest day. For those who hated her, it was the happiest day.

Celebrations rang through Konoha for a long time.

_**Yusin's Author Corner:**_

_**Teme (1)- Bastard It's Naruto's Nickname for Sasuke!  
**_

_Yeah, this chapter was kind of emo sorry about that. I have a few more sad chapters to right and then it should get happier. One of my longer chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers! Sorry it took so long to get the chapter out! I'm not entirely sure if I'm going to but I may change this chapter a bit. I don't think I did too well on the emotions for this chapter. . R&R I want 3 reviews at least before I update!_

_Standings:_

_ItaNaru- 3 vote_

_SasuNaru- 2 votes_

_KibaHina-1 Vote_

_NejiHina-0 votes_

_GarraNeji-1 vote_

_NejiGarra-0 votes_

_ShikaTemari-1 vote_

_ChoujiIno-1_

_SaiIno-1_

_Suggested pairings:_

_KankuroTenTen_

_ShinoXOC or other village member_

_NejiNaru-1 (not a big fan of this pairing, but I can see why people like it)_

_Bashings (When Bashings get 5 votes or more I'll do them, unless I heartily disdain that bashing or I really like that bashing)_

_Sakura-2_


	5. Sasuke wakes up!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Uzumaki and friends! I do however own ramen. Yum. Chicken Flavored ramen. The best kind!**_

_**The Sun's Demon Assassin**_

_**Chapter 5- Sasuke wakes up! RUN AWAY AND HIDE!!**_

_**Finish date: 1/31/08**_

_**Previously on "**__**The Sun's Demon Assassin"**_

_"I guess this is good bye…" Naruto choked out… She turned to face the gate, her back at her friends at the rest of Konoha. Tears streamed down her face. "I'll never forget you guys. Ever." And with that she left. As the gates closed All of Konoha seemed to dim. The village seemed to quiet. And then it got louder again as people began to celebrate the 'demons leaving.' Those who cared about her, it was the saddest day. For those who hated her, it was the happiest day._

_Celebrations rang through Konoha for a long time._

_**End Flash Back-**_

_**Two days after had left. Sasuke's Hospital Room**_

Tsunade was in Sasuke's room. He was due to wake up now. Like clock work, she heard a slight groan. Sasuke was waking up. His ebony eyes opened to face the ceiling. He attempted to move and found he couldn't. Great… Why wasn't he concerned about this when he woke up the first time? Oh yeah…. He wanted to yell at the dobe for dragging him back here. He heard foot steps. Tsunade came into view. "Ya know something Uchiha, you're damn lucky. Your punishment for leaving the village will be home confinement with an Anbu guard with chakra restraints. From there on out the punishment will lessen, and eventually you will be able to be a ninja again with the teacher of your choice. I'm about to un-drug you so you can move again." With that she cleaned off a portion of his arm, poked him with a needle and then emptied a syringe's content's into him. "You'll be able to move a little in about 2 minutes. You'll have full moving capabilities back in a day."

"Where the hell is Naruto, and why the hell do I feel better then I did before I fought Naruto?"

"Ah yes.. Naruto got exiled for attacking you in order to drag you back to Konoha. And-"

"What?!" Sasuke gritted out. "The hell?"

"She put your life "in danger". Yeah right. She was way more likely to die than you. Considering most of her bones were damages, she was bleeding heavily and all that crap. Not to mention the Chidori holes in her chest. But anyway, She's gone… Probably for good." With this Tsunade had a couple tear drops streamed down her face.

"…" Even Sasuke had a heart, albeit it was 80 below, bit it was a heart none the less. And although he was pretty pissed off that she'd dragged him back here, he wouldn't do that. "and why do I feel different?"

"How so?"

"Like my body feels cleaner than it has in years. My mind feels clearer, and I don't have this nagging voice in the back of my head trying to get me to do something I don't want to do and then end up doing just to shut it up."

"… Could it be?"

"Could it be what?"

"Naruto removed your cursed seal Sasuke. That might be why."

Sasuke jaw dropped. She'd done what?! Since when could _that_ be done? Well? Huh?! Since when!?

"Naruto also visited you while you were asleep… She also left this for you." She pulled out a small scroll with Sasuke's name on it. "And asked everyone to not hate you for this… She says it's not your fault that 'the council is a bunch of pricks who can't govern properly' and given it was one of her last requests we'll probably honor it." Tsunade undid the restraints on his wrists after attaching one's that allowed him some movement so he could read the scroll. She handed it to him.

Upon opening the scroll he found it contained a few things. First there was a few pictures. Then a technique. Finally she'd left a letter for him.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I know you're probably mad that I dragged you back to Konoha, but I couldn't let you have your body stolen by Orochimaru. I hope you will forgive me for this. I'm no longer in Konoha, and you probably won't see me anymore, so yeah… Anyway, I just wanted to remind you that I beat you and I stayed in Konoha, Orochimaru was originally from Konoha, as were the rest of the sannin, and The Yondaime. I think you could become stronger here than anywhere else. I left you one of my own techniques. I created it myself, Other than me no one else knows it. It's something else to say the least… Anyway, I realize I may not be your best friend anymore, but you're still mine. You're still one of the first people to acknowledge me and one of the few to be able to sort of understand my pain. Even if you don't entirely… You understood it well enough. So I guess this is good bye._

_-Naruto Uzumaki_

_P.S.: Your brother didn't kill the clan to prove his power… I'm not even sure he was the one to do it._

Okay Sasuke looked slightly brain dead now… he was sad, but really unable to decide what to think at the end. "Wha?"

Tsunade laughed. "Oh! So she told you about that little s-rank secret! That's all your getting Uchiha!

The conversation didn't really improve from there on. Finally Tsunade unbound him completely, handed him off to the Anbu, and he was sent home. His punishment had started. But he really didn't have it that bad. He felt a pang of guilt for what had happened to Naruto though; she really didn't deserve being exiled. Not that he really had any control over it though.. He mentally sighed. 'I suppose the least I could do is stay… She is right; all of those powerful people had come from Konoha… And she gave up her life here for me... I guess I'll stay. That will be my gift to her...'

_**Yusin's Author Corner-**_

_Sorry the chapter is so short. Next Chapter will be a short one too unfortunately (well, most likely). I only require one review for this tiny chapter. Sorry the chapter is kinda suckish (at least to me) and Sasuke's OOC.  
_

_Standings:_

_ItaNaru- 3 vote_

_SasuNaru- 3 votes_

_KibaHina-1 Vote_

_NejiHina-0 votes_

_GarraNeji-1 vote_

_NejiGarra-0 votes_

_ShikaTemari-1 vote_

_ChoujiIno-1_

_SaiIno-1_

_Suggested pairings:_

_KankuroTenTen_

_ShinoXOC or other village member_

_NejiNaru-1 (not a big fan of this pairing, but I can see why people like it)_

_Bashings (When Bashings get 5 votes or more I'll do them, unless I heartily disdain that bashing or I really like that bashing)_

_Sakura-2_


	6. Naruto's Plan

_**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto and his buddies…. I do own a silver sharipie though**_

_**The Sun's Demon Assassin**_

_**Chapter 6- Naruto's Plan**_

_**Finish date: 2/2/08**_

_**Previously:**_

_"I'll never forget you guys. Ever." And with that she left. As the gates closed All of Konoha seemed to dim. The village seemed to quiet. And then it got louder again as people began to celebrate the 'demons leaving.' Those who cared about her, it was the saddest day. For those who hated her, it was the happiest day._

…

_He felt a pang of guilt for what had happened to Naruto though; she really didn't deserve being exiled. Not that he really had any control over it though.. He mentally sighed. 'I suppose the least I could do is stay… She is right; all of those powerful people had come from Konoha… And she gave up her life here for me... I guess I'll stay. That will be my gift to her...'_

_**End Flash Back**_

Well this was peachy. Just peachy. Naruto was sitting on The border between fire and sand, She hadn't the slightest idea on what to do with her already shitty state. No home. No Plan. Running out of food. Just wonderful. Just god forsaken wonderful. She really didn't want to go to Suna right now. If she did, she might invoke Garra's rage on Konoha… That would be bad. She could go to Kiri, but she really didn't want to impose upon Tazuna and Tsunami… Or invoke their rage on Konoha… Or Haku and Zabuza (1). __Yeah…. That would be bad. Well… This was simply wonderful. Naruto was then struck by an idea. Find a non-shinobi village. Train like no tomorrow. Master a ton of techniques and create some of your own. Then show the world what your made of in disguise. Be known as the one to break all limits. Be known as the one with the power to kill the sun. Be ruthless.

Her plan would be something she could do. And she already knew a few targets. Orochimaru. A good bit of the Akatsuki.. Perhaps collapse the entire sound Nation….

Yeah…

That would be good.

But if she was going to have time to go through with it she would need to get going now. And with that she sprinted into fire country again.

_**A week later**_

Naruto had _finally_found a village to train in. Admittedly she was no longer in the fire nation, or Suna… Or Kiri… In fact, she wasn't entirely sure where she was, but it was good. Perfect in fact. The village was sort of small, but had everything she needed. There was an inn, a grocer, a few restaurants as well as several other stores. And it was surrounded by empty land. She rethought her plan. Given that she'd be here a while, she'd build a house, train on the outskirts of town, and go into the village when needed. She decided that today was a good day. She'd get permission and everything tomorrow. And with that she booked a room at the inn. Sleeping in a bed for the first time in a small while.

_**Next day**_

Naruto's eyes snapped open. It was morning. Well, predawn actually, but oh well. After changing clothes she left the inn, deciding to explore for a bit until things started to get going around here. So she did just that. Mentally mapping it as she went. Finally at about Nine, things began to really get going. She tapped a medium height woman on the shoulder and asked where the leader of the village was. A short reply later and a name exchange, Naruto was on her way again. In the very center of town, was where the village's shadow lived. It was blatantly obvious when Naruto spotted it. Knocking on the door, she waited. A few seconds later a feminine voice was heard through the door "coming" it rang. Foot steps could be heard. "Hello..? Who are you?"

Naruto quickly looked at the person now in the entry. She had short, punky, dark purple (nearing black) hair. She wore a Chinese style dress (which was black with flower petals dancing around it.) with an over coat similar to the Yondaime's, except the edge was trimed like asian style waves instead of flames. It was pure black except for the bottom which had blue. Naruto already liked her. "Ah! Good morning. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I assume, you are the person who runs this village?" a nod was received "I've traveled from the Village hidden in the leaves to here due to being exiled. I was hoping to have permission to build a house on the outskirts of town. I'm a ninja."

"… Why were you exiled?"

"It's a long story… Could I come in?"

"…sure"

And with that Naruto told the story of how she got exiled.**  
**

"So let me get this straight, you got exiled because you dragged your best friend, who was a missing-nin, back to Konoha, because you gave him possibly life threatening injuries and he's from a major clan…?"

"Uh…. Yeah. Actually that's precisely it."

"And he put several holes in your chest, and you nearly died."

"Yeah."

"Man that's crap"

"Duh."

"So, going on to your question earlier, I don't see why not, feel free to make a home there, If you could, try to help out in the village every so often, and warn us if your about to try something dangerous."

"Sure. That's fine, thank you so much!"

"Do you need any help with building the house?"

"Nah, I'll be fine. If you see more than one me, it's because I made kage bunshin.(2)"

"Okay then"

"May I ask where I am?"

"You are in Shinsaku(3). We are in the land of the sky."

"Thanks, and your name is…?"

"Ah. How rude of me. My name is Nasuki Puramu (4)__."

"Ah. Thanks Nasuki-san."

"Lose the formalities Uzumaki-san. Call me Pura-chan"

"Ah. Hai(5). Same for me then! Call me Naruto, or some variant on that."

"Okay then Naru-chan."

"I'd best be off."

"Don't be a stranger" and with that Naruto left.

_**Back on the outskirts of town**_

Naruto started to work on her house. A few thousand bunshin, several trees, and a ton of nails, and it was done. It looked amazing. It was small, but homey. It had a bathroom (with plumbing, she actually hired someone to do that) a bedroom, a kitchen, a living room, and a guest room. Split level. The floors were hard wood. The walls were plain wood planks. The heating system was a fire place. It was cute and it would be home.

After getting her stuff from the inn, she went to sleep. Tomorrow, training started.

_**Yusin's Author Corner**_

_(1) Haku and Zabuza- DID NOT DIE. I REPEAT DID NOT DIE. Naruto simply… Knocked some sense into them on the bridge. Ended up taking a chidori to the chest… as well as a few other hits… She yelled at them, and then all was well. So Haku and Zabuza are still alive. Lilikely they will be a pairing. ;; sorry people who aren't HakuZabu (or ZabuHaku… Not sure which I'll do. It would be funny to make Zabuza the Uke though… Doesn't fit him too well, but... Hey. Vote on this please?) fans._

_ (2) Kage Bunshin- Shadow Clone s)_

_(3) Shinsaku- Prosperity_

_(4) Nasuki Puramu- Translates to eggplant (Nasu) tree (ki) plum (puramu) (sorta). I based it off the fact her hair is purple. Odd name. Oh well. Please feel free to laugh at my sillyness._

(5) Hai- I've used this before I realize. It means Yes. It is an affirmative.

_Yeah. It's another short chapter. Live with it. I needed to do this chapter before I could do the next chapter which will mostly be Narration I think. Then I think there will be a time skip. Next chapter will be short too I think. Sorry. I will try to keep all chapters to at least 1000 words. Oh yeah. And if for the date it says 07 I mean 08. Still getting used to that._

_Standings_

_Itanaru-6_

_Sasunaru-5_

_Kiba Hina- 1_

_GaaNeji-2_

_ShikaTemari- 2_

_ChouIno- 2_

_Ino-Sai_

_HakuZabu- 0_

_ZabuHaku- 0_

_Suggested pairings:_

_KanTen_

_ShinoOc_

_NejiNaru- 1 (not a major fan of this, but I can see why people like it)_

_Bashings:_

_Sakura-3_

_Sasu (if it isn't SasuNaru)-1 _


	7. Time Skip Stuff part 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto. Or anyone else in the story I do own Shinsaku and it's characters though.**_

_**The Sun's Demon Assassin**_

_**Chapter 7- Time Skip Stuff (mostly if not all narration) (part 1)**_

_**Finish date: 2/3/08 Edit finish date: 2/24/08  
**_

_**Previously on the Sun's Demon Assassin:**_  
_He mentally sighed. 'I suppose the least I could do is stay… She is right; all of those powerful people had come from Konoha… And she gave up her life here for me... I guess I'll stay. That will be my gift to her...'_  
_After getting her stuff from the inn, she went to sleep. Tomorrow, training started._  
_**End Flash back-**_

Naruto continued her training; first mastering the techniques given to her by her friends and surrogate family. Neji's scroll contained Kaiten, a move that worked well for her massive Chakra stores. The scroll from Hinata contain the hyuuga fighting style. Ah that one was fun to learn; it only took a few exploded trees and such. Her poor sparring partner (Kyuubi) had been the one that she had practiced this on. The jutsu from Lee had turned out to be Doton: Yoroi (earth style: armor) which gave her instant armor, hard or soft as she wanted. Or as thick as she wanted, very useful. The scroll from Iruka had been a bunch of variations from Kage bunshin, like how to make them explode. Or do shuriken bunshin, or Kunai. Or really anything; Always useful. The strategy book from Shikamaru turned out to be something that he made. He had written out a ton of strategies, formations all that crap and suggestions on how to make your own. It was simply amazing, not to mention enlightening. Must have been very troublesome to make. As she had promised she'd sent the occasional letter home, generally by summon, but she always had her fox give the scroll to Gamakichi. No one in Konoha had any real idea of how she was doing

She had perfected the final form of the rasengan. Adding an element. No side affects anymore. It was truly a master technique. She had tried other elements too. It worked now, even if she didn't have an affinity for that element, Though it wasn't as potent as her water, wind and ice rasengan. Other techniques had been formed around the basis of the rasengan too though. She'd created an assassination technique. It was one that would cause even the most hardened shinobi to scream like little kids, but then again, who wouldn't (besides herself... And a few others) Afterall you would get pinned by Kyuubi and then be lashed at with rough wire while Kyuu's tails squeezed the life (and chakra) out of you. It resembled genjutsu but it wasn't, it most definitely wasn't. She'd created other techniques too.

She'd created two blades with the help of the sword smith. One, which used the element of water, the other used wind. Together they made ice. The blades were special. Holding amazing power, each blade was intricately made. Each blade was as tall as she was. Their power matched only by their sheer elegance and beauty (and owner., well beaten by the owner.. And probably a few others). It had been made so that the blade would glow softly at night (but that could be easily turned off).  
Her adorable fox (Shirone (she-roe (think doe, but with an r)-neigh) (well sorta…. Close enough..) had learned to fend for itself. Generally she generally ran around Naruto's feet. Or rode on her shoulders/neck or rode on Naruto's head. The fox had helped on occasion when Naruto needed help and Kyuubi was too tired to. The cute fox would run into town and get someone to help Naruto. Shirone was black with white tipped paws and tail, her face also had some white as did the tips of her hears. Apparently she also has a human form. The fox was always treated well.

Kyuubi was her sparring partner often enough. With the occasional let out, Kyuubi stopped trying to force his way out. It was much happier.

Naruto could beat him now. Well Sometimes. Ooooh…. That looked like it _hurt_.

You had to give Kyuu some credit though, he hadn't fought in almost two decades, and the summoned body Naruto made for him only held so much power. He now had... strong limitations on what he could and could not do. Stupid human body. He was down to about half of his normal power.

She was the assassin she'd planned to become and more.

She's gotten close to those in the village. All of them knew her by name, and she knew them all by name. To earn a bit of money while training she'd help out in the village, from doing manual labor, to house work and such. The entire village was close to her. It was nice. They all knew she would eventually leave. But they would support her in whatever she did. She protected them, they supported her.

Her training had been a success. It was over. It was time for part two of her plan to begin.

**_Back In Konoha_**

The celebrations of Naruto leaving had gone on for months. All of Naruto's friends had gotten sick of it really fast. Constantly Tsunade was asked if there was something she could do about it. There wasn't. Damn. So instead when people really got on their nerves they'd "practice" a technique, and "miss" their target. All injuries remained over looked. Tsunade had refused to treat anyone injured from these 'mishaps'  
Sasuke had remained in Konoha. Only giving the Anbu grief when it was something that concerned Naruto, or a few other things. But other than that he was pretty good. Excessively bored, but good. After being allowed off the leash of the Anbu, he had Kakashi as his sensei again. Naruto's friends accepted him back after a bit. It had taken a couple bashings, insults, and some rather... colorful profanities, but either way he was accepted back. Partially because Naruto asked them to, partially because they realized that he didn't want her to be exiled, and her really had no control over it. And that he felt bad about it.  
Konoha's relations suffered. Kiri wasn't quite as kind, nor was Suna. Their almost alliance with Kumo, down the drain. Garra was pissed off at them for the exile. Well, mostly the council and village… But hey… Thats most everyone. He'd been rather sour with Sasuke for quite a while, but eventually forgave him... Well, most of the way at least.

Konoha had lost a lot. To many, the streets weren't as bright. Nothing was. Everything had dulled. It was sad, but had held true since the gates had closed on Naruto. It was as if she had been the light, the so-called will of fire. The village that had prospered like no other had lost it's will of fire. Well, at least to some people.  
Some people were overall happier that she was gone. Now they didn't have to worry that that 'total BITCH' would kill them all. She's managed to taint some of the best after all...

Many people had fallen into a slight depression. Not all, but some. Other people changed personality wise. Hinata lost her stutter, overall she became stronger. Kiba was quieter. Neji stopped hiding his curse seal. Shino… Talked a bit more..? Sasuke was nicer, which was slightly creepy. Sakura became more serious about being a ninja. Lee… Spouted about youth less. Tenten trained using the weapon Naruto gave her more than any other, she also took up a few more ninjutsu. Shikamaru called less things troublesome. Chouji ate less. Ino ate more.

It was odd. But people lived on.  
Rumors of a strong ninja had traveled all over the place; no one knew who they truly were though. And probably wouldn't for a while. Perhaps ever.

They were known as the Sun's Assassin. Number two in the bingo book. Those that saw that saw this nin actually fight called them The Sun's Demon Assassin. Confrontation instructions: If engaged in battle with this nin on less that friendly standards and below Jounin level, RUN. SCREW YOUR PRIDE AS A NINJA. Jounin level nins and above are suggested to use extreme caution. Needless to say they were an S rank Nin.  
No picture could be supplied yet. Apparently they were one of those nins you hired no matter your country. Huh. Odd. Techniques were pretty much unknown. (because generally if you saw them you died), but they have an insane chakra store. Apparently Konoha nin rarely were hurt by this person. Oto was rather often. Not much else was known though, other than they were sometimes seen with another couple people one with long red hair, the other with black hair that was streaked white. And that this red haired person was also nothing to be sneezed at. Nor was the black haired.**_  
_**

Scary.  
On the plus side they weren't against them. On the minus side, they weren't exactly with them either


	8. Time Skip Stuff part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or anyone else in the story. I do own Shinsaku and its characters though. As well as Naruto's adorable fox **_

_**WARNING: Spoiler ahead. Warnings before spoiler.**_

_**The Sun's Demon Assassin**_

_**Chapter 8- Time Skip Stuff (part 2)**_

_**Finish date: 2/3/08**_

_**Previously on The Sun's Demon Assassin-**_

_The entire village was close to her. It was nice. They all knew she would eventually leave. But they would support her in whatever she did. She protected them, they supported her. _

_Her training had been a success. It was over. It was time for part two of her plan to begin_.

_**End Flash Back-**_

Naruto stood in front of a crowd of people, the village she had come to love over the past couple of years. She would miss them all dearly, but she needed to leave. As she said good bye to the people she had come to know and love, she promised she would visit again. When she wasn't busy doing a mission, travelling or something she would come back to see them all. Well, maybe not every time, but still, usually. After all, these people accepted her, even after learning about Kyuubi. She had protected them from attacks enough to trust her.

Two years. It had been two years. She was now 19 and it was time to go. With slightly teary eyes and promises to return she left with some of her belongings (many of them stayed behind in the house, given that it was still her home and it would be a pain to lug it all around always) she turned her back on the Shinsaku and it's people. Leaving with only a small bag, Kyuubi, and her fox.

Kyuubi wore a Black and red hakama. He also carried around a blade with some of the elemental powers of fire. His hair reached mid back and he left it free. The strands themselves were thinner than silk strands. He was a bishounen by every means of the word.

Naruto's hair had grown long. With its long length it calmed down a lot, but it was rather feathery looking. It now reached her hips. Her frame was slim, her arms and legs slender and long. She was tall, about 5' 10". She wore a strapless black shirt, her shorts were tight leather, but didn't show off the fact she was a girl _**(A/N yes, they can do that. Why, because they are mystical ninja shorts. They can do whatever the hell they want. Why? Because I said so that's why.) **_Over her shirt, she wore a black coat. The ends were pointed _**(A/N think Sakura's (from CCS) shirt from the watery card episode. It's like that (sort of)) **_and reached her knees. The shorts stopped about 4 inches from her knees. The coat's sleeves reached her hands; it was form fitting on her arms. Black leather gloves covered her hands; they had guard plates built into them. She also wore bindings over her shirt. Bandages covered her arms and legs. She didn't have an especially feminine look, and was often mistaken for a feminine guy. She wore ninja shoes that reached mid calf; they too were black. Often she took to wearing a face mask, be it a mask like the Anbu, or a mask like Kakashi's.

Lots of black. All the better for hiding; better for stealth.

Her two blades were tucked into sheaths on either side of her hips. The sheaths were considerably shorter than the actual blade thanks to a partial dimensional seal.

When she wasn't wearing her ninja attire she was wearing a white kimono/yukata or a blue Chinese style dress.

Her mission began now. Look out Orochimaru; you're first on the list.

_**A Month Later**_

Well, after a decently long fight Orochimaru was DEAD. As was his little lackey Kabuto. Damn he was annoying! Every time Naruto thought she'd killed Orochimaru, this guy would freaking heal him. Thankfully a little help from Kyuubi and his throat was slit. Yay Genjutsu like situations! Her fox Shirone had come to be useful too; Kyuubi didn't fight as he needed to stay in her so he would heal her and so that she would have access to his chakra. A transformation (much like Akamaru's, only it wasn't a henge) was used and then Shirone the fox became a human. And then could go back to being a fox if she wanted. Shirone wore a jacket like the Yondaime's but it was pure black and straight cut at the bottom. The collar was that on a Chinese style shirt. She wore white gloves and boots. Her skin was a medium tone, not really tan and not really pale. Her hair was black some white streaks went through it. Her eyes were purple. She'd helped keep Kabuto from helping Orochimaru for a lot of the fight, which was the only reason that Naruto had even gotten Orochimaru to a near death state.

She'd work on squashing Oto (1) later.

Yup. Things were looking good.

Things weren't looking too good for the Akatsuki though. Her next target.

Poor them.

_**A Year later (Naruto is now 20, she has been out of the village for three years)**_

Akatsuki was now gone; it had been dissolved. Naruto had taken the liberty of killing off all of the members except for a few, those who were forced or otherwise, like Deidara, Itachi, Tobi, Konan, and a few of the underlings. Most were dead though.

Killing Pein had been a pain in the ass. His stupid replications wouldn't stop showing up. His Rinnegan proved its power. It had taken the full force of her team to take him out. Itachi helped too though. She'd used her own original technique, Kage no Kaze, to kill him in the end; Kage no Kaze, Shadow's Wind. You used a futon rasengan, and then manipulated the dissipating chakra as knives which struck all over. The attack happened in the shadow of the original "wind". Her usual assassination technique didn't work, or she would have used that, but nooo. Pein had to go ahead and not be afraid of Kyuubi.

Kyuubi dealt with Kisame, Fish-face died deep-fried. Extra well done. Kyuubi's control of lesser demons proved this point; with a good hi no Kitsune no hi. Fire's fox's fire. Burns at a slightly lower temperature than Amaterasu does. Very affective against fish-stick and shark skin (Samehada). So Kyuubi took the Samehada for later use, stealing one of Naruto's sealing scrolls to carry it around.

Zetsu had been odd. His split personality made it hard to land a hit. Shirone had been the one to take him down (with a little help from Deidara). Her wind and fire elemental masteries complimented Deidara's love of explosives nicely, powering the explosives waaaaaaayyyyy up. Eventually, the fly-trap cannibal has clawed, bit, and exploded to death. Oh and did I mention burned?

After a heartfelt reunion with a few of her buddies, she separated ways, after reuniting Konan and Tobi with their memories. Huh. Maybe now Kakashi will stop being late to everything. Itachi and Deidara decided to travel around a bit. Work as mercenaries much like her.

Ah, right Itachi! Never killed the clan; some idiot stole his face and did it. The person remains unknown still, but there is reason to believe that it was Pein, trying to get Itachi into the Akatsuki. Well, it worked but Itachi was keeping mental notes to pass onto the countries about Akatsuki's plans. Ah well, So much for _that._

_**(A/N SPOILER)**_

Deidara had been forcefully collected by Itachi. _**(End spoiler)**_ So he was in cahoots with him. Simple as that.

Tobi. AKA: Obito Uchiha. Kakashi's former comrade and the Yondaime's former student. Naruto's father's student. Lovely little titbit she'd learned there from a note in the medicine pack. She learned some other stuff as well, but alas, that was the biggest thing by far.

Konan had been Jiraiya's former student as well, but Pein had made her forget and altered her memories to his likening.

Thank god for the medical pack. Definitely one of the most useful things she'd received.

Time to continue

_**Yusin's Author Corner **_

_Lame chapter I know, short too. The chapters will get longer. The next chapter or so will probably be really skippy as far as time. Sorry. Huh. Anymore guesses on the assassin and companions? (Yeah, Kyuubi and Shirone got LAME descriptions. Naruto got a long one though)_

_(1) Oto- Sound_

_Standings: ( In two more chapters you won't be able to vote on Naru's Pairings. (After chapter 10) Just warning you.) _

_Itanaru-7_

_Sasunaru-6_

_Kiba Hina- 1_

_GaaNeji-2_

_ShikaTemari- 2_

_ChouIno- 2_

_Ino-Sai_

_HakuZabu- 0_

_ZabuHaku- 1_

_Suggested pairings:_

_KanTen_

_ShinoOc_

_NejiNaru- 1 (not a major fan of this, but I can see why people like it)_

_Bashings:_

_Sakura-3_

_Sasuke (if it isn't SasuNaru)-1 _

_Sasuke (no matter)- 1_

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	9. Haku And Zabuza

_**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto… But I did spill stuff all over my vote's sheet. Yay! Sharpie doesn't dissolve (except for the glittery stuff in the metallic ones) in Silk hair product.**_

_**The Sun's Demon **__**Assassin**_

_**Chapter 9- Haku and Zabuza**_

_**Finish date: 3/6/08 **_

_**Previously on The Suns' Demon **__**Assassin**__**-**_

_Tobi. AKA: Obito Uchiha. Kakashi's former comrade and the Yondaime's former student. Naruto's father's student. Lovely little titbit she'd learned there from a note in the medicine pack. She learned some other stuff as well, but alas, that was the biggest thing by far._

_Konan had been Jiraiya's former student as well, but Pein had made her forget and altered her memories to his likening. _

_Thank god for the medical pack. Definitely one of the most useful things she'd received. _

_Time to continue_

_**End Flashback**_

_**Another Month Later**_

Naruto sighed. She was getting really tired of this. She missed Konoha dearly, and she missed her friends. Currently she was walking through an Onsen town in Kiri wearing her plain yukata. Her long hair had been styled into a bun and was pinned up with a few senbon.

She missed talking with people. Yeah she could talk to Shirone, but she was a fox, and she could talk to her tenant, but still; not human.

She could go back to the village she trained in… But still; not travellers.

She sighed deeply as she lowered herself into the hot bath, her fox (in human form) followed. It was so nice… Hot, relaxing. And she was alone… For the most part. But her fox was trusted deeply, so no problems there. She added a few oil tablets to the water, it was heaven. She was sort of drifting off… Another person joined her in the bath. They had long, brown hair… Kinda looked like Haku… Wait… That looks an awful lot like him… Even flat-chested enough… "Eh…?!! Haku-kun?!"

"Hmmm… Do I know you…?"

"That hurts Haku, sure it's been like eight years but I haven't changed that much. Zabuza still your precious person?

"Naruto-kun…? Or should I say Naruto-Chan? And yeah… he is."

Naruto smiled and moved over near him. "Feel free to use the Kun suffix. I don't mind. You don't even need to add one, plain ol' Naruto works too."

I just realized something… You're a guy, why are you on this side of the wall?"

Haku sighed deeply. "Another group of idiots thought I was a girl, so I basically got pushed this way. I figured I looked girly enough to pass off as a girl. You fell for it after all in the very beginning, didn't you?"

"…So did you."

"But seriously, Naruto, you're a girl?"

"Yep, 100. I had to protect myself from getting raped after all cause of Kyuubi…"

"Anno... Naruto-sama. Who is this?" Shirone asked.

"Oh right, Haku, meet my companion Shirone. Shirone, this is Haku, the boy I told you about from the C-turned-A-rank mission in Kiri."

" Nice to meet you Shirone."

"Same for you Haku-san."

"I'm guessing Zabuza is somewhere near?" Narurto asked.

"Yup. Other side of the Onsen."

"That's where Kyuu is too…"

Naruto burst out laughing. Great… Possibly the two most sadistic men are enjoying a bath together. The idea was just ridiculous.

"Why are you laughing Naruto-kun?"

"Oh, just think about how two of the most sadistic men on the planet are taking a bath together."

Haku snickered a bit.

He didn't really under stand how sadistic Kyuu was, or even who Kyuu was. But just the concept…

It was funny.

"Hey, Haku. I was about to go get something to eat, if you want you and Zabuza could join us…"

"Thanks, I'll ask Zabuza-kun about it."

"Zabuza-kun eh. Since when did you call him -Kun?"

Haku blushed lightly. "A bit after we met you…"

"So are you..?"

"No..."

"Let's go. I gotta get Kyuu and he can be such a girl when it comes to this." Haku laughed lightly.

Haku turned away as she and Shirone pulled on their robes, he wasn't a pervert. She did the same for him. They walked over to the dividing wall.

"Oi. Kyuu. Let's get something to eat with Haku and Zabuza. Hurry up, I wanna leave soon." Haku sweat dropped at this

"Ah, so you found Haku. I've been talking a bit with Zabuza. Okay, I'll get out then…."

"Thanks."

Movement was heard, the definite sound of water splashing as someone got out. Another set of splashes. All sets of people headed for their respective changing rooms. Around 20 minutes later, they were all ready to leave.

"Food yay! Where shall we go then?"

"How about we just use the Onsen's hotel's food service."

"Sounds good to me." Other sounds of agreement were heard.

So they all went up to Naruto's room, as she had a luxury suite. Being a strong mercenary did pay well. Haku and Zabuza both looked awed at the quality of the room.

"How can you afford this on a Konoha-nin's salary? Good lord, if Konoha pays this well I might just join the ranks." Zabuza said.

"Uhhhhh… I'm no longer a Konoha-nin… I'm a mercenary."

"What happened to your dream?"

"It's shot. Why don't I tell you the explanation while we wait for the food? It really starts eight years ago during the Chuunin exams after the Kiri mission. While in the forest of death we got attacked-"

"Of course you got attacked. It's a ninja exam."

"By Orochimaru-teme."

"Oh."

"We fought. He used a sealing technique on me, and bit Sasuke on the neck giving him the "Hickey of doom". AKA: A heaven cursed seal. So we continue the exams a couple days later after Sakura, amazingly enough, protected us from some sound-nin.

For the first time in a long time, they had prelims. Sakura didn't advance, but me and Sasuke did. Sasuke got his hickey sealed, but it was controlled by his will. If he gave up, then the seal wouldn't be effective.

Jiraiya trained me during the one month resting period. Unsealing the extra seal that had been put onto me by Orochimaru. Kakashi trained Sasuke, taught him Chidori.

Suna and Oto attacked Konoha during the main matches. I defeated Garra, who contained Shukaku then.

Old man the third died against Orochimaru. Jiraiya and I went off in search of Tsunade. Eventually she came back with us. She became the fifth Hokage.

Sasuke defected. A new Chuunin, Shikamaru, and a bunch of genin, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Chouji, and me, all went out to retrieve him. Most of us nearly died. Rock Lee, who had had a serious injury and was still recovering, helped me get past one of the Oto-nin. Then the Sand Siblings helped us further. We almost all nearly died.

I went up against Sasuke. We head a long heart felt battle, and eventually, I lost to him. He didn't kill me but he went to Orochi-teme, who wanted his body as a container.

He had hit me with Chidori in the shoulder.

From there I took a training trip with Jiraiya.

I then revealed that I was actually a girl on my 16 and a half birthday.

And then, after countless attempts. I brought Sasuke back home.

I was exiled for 'hurting the Uchiha'. But I don't blame him, I blame the idiotic Council.

So three years later, I'm here."

"Wow. I think that takes the cake for 'retarded reasons to be exiled for'"

"I'd have to agree with you there. So what have you been doing for the past eight years?"

"Working as a mercenary, but being more careful so that we don't have another 'Gatou incident' again."

Naruto pulled out her bingo book. "Momochi Zabuza AKA: The Demon of the mist. Kiri. Uses a Zanbatou in attacks. Danger level: Medium-high. Number 20 in the bingo book. Wanted by Kiri, and Kusa.

I'm actually in the Bingo book now. Take a look for yourself." She flipped the book open to her page. "Here," she handed it to Zabuza.

"Lets see… Sun's Assassin… Real name: Unknown. Age: high teens low twenties gender: unknown. Danger level: high. Rank in the bingo book… NUMBER ONE?! God, you work fast." He (being Zabuza) muttered the rest him self. Pretty damn impressive for someone who can't even drink legally yet.

"Yup. And you've already met one of my partners, Kyuubi, but my other one is this little cutie." Shirone climbed up onto her head from the pillow she had been sitting on.

"A small fox…?"

"Try a shape shifting fox."

Shirone hopped off of her perch on Naruto's head, and changed into her human form.

Zabuza's and Haku's eyes bugged out a bit.

Naruto, Kyuubi, and Shirone all laughed a bit. "So, you're fine with facing the Kyuubi no Kitsune, but when it comes to a shape shifting fox you freak," Naruto said between giggles.

Haku and Zabuza looked like someone had whacked them over the head with a frying pan. Apparently they hadn't put two and two together yet. So much for them not being incredibly dense. It was obvious; she called him _Kyuubi_ after all. It was really quite amusing and the threesome were laughing their heads off, rolling on the floor. Even Kyuubi. It was pathetic how obvious it was and that they had managed to somehow miss it.

Eventually they all calmed down. "It's good to talk with Human friends again. No offense, Shiro-Chan and Kyuu, but you just aren't the same as a real human. But I do appreciate all you've done for me"

The food chose to come at that time. Yuummm...

During the grand meal, Naruto was oddly quiet. She just wasn't talking very much and seemed to be deep in thought. It was a little odd.

After the meal, Naruto finally said what she was thinking. "Hey, Haku, Zabuza. I've been thinking for a while now… and I was wondering if maybe you'd want to travel with Shiro-chan, Kyuu and Me. Add to our group and make it a more powerful group of mercenaries. What do you think?"

Zabuza seemed to be deep in thought. She'd be able to help them out; they'd live better and stuff. It was pretty appealing, and probably no shortage of strong opponents. Haku would go along with whatever he said. "Sure."

"Really? Yay! Thank you!!!!"

They had it in for them. Naruto would be training them for a while till they got up "to par".

"We'll leave tomorrow. I have a special spot to train at, we'll be going there; just so we can test out abilities and learn how to mesh and weave them into a useful web. Get every one up to Shirone's level or higher."

They were in for hell. And they didn't even know it.

_**Next day**_

They were leaving the Onsen town now. Headed off to Shinsaku. They continued walking.

_**In Shinsaku three days later **_

"Here we are… home sweet home. Or close enough to it." Naruto said while opening the door to her handmade home. "Feel free to settle in. this is gonna be our base of operations. I'm gonna add on a few more rooms. Kage Bunshin no jutsu" Hundreds of clones appeared and began working on the remodel. They would rest for the rest of the day and then spar tomorrow.

But tomorrow was another day. For now it was time to eat. "Oi, Zabuza, Haku. Let's go get something to eat in the town. I know a few good places."

_**Yusin's Author Corner:**_

_**I'm REALLY sorry for the long update wait. School ate me. In fact it's still eating me.**_

_**AS is Sakura con, as I haven't started my costume. So please for give the long update wait. Next update may be a while too, dunno how much working time I'll have.**_

_**Third longest chapter! **_

_**Lots of talking in this chapter, to make up for the previous narration Chapters.**_

_**By the way, right now, Haku and Zabuza look the same as they did originally.**_

_**This chapter is over two thousand words, that better? I don't know if all chapter will be this long, but at any rate, long chapter to make up for the slow update.**_

_**Last chapter to vote for Naruto's pairing (ONLY NARTO'S, OTHERS YOU CAN STILL VOTE ON). **_

_**I just edited the other chapters, I'm still not too happy with them, but I guess they're okay.**_

_**By the way, an onsen is a hot spring.**_

_**Thank my Beta, Imperial Mint, too please!**_

_**I'll try to update by tomorrow or the Day after that, but no promises.**_

_**Preview:**_

_**"You're insane!"**_

_**"I know." A sadistic smirk appeared on her lips. Haku and Zabuza visibly gulped. **_

_**Poll:**_

_**ItaNaru-23**_

_**SasuNaru-17**_

_**KibaHina-8**_

_**Gaaneji-3**_

_**ShikaTem-6**_

_**ChouIno-3**_

_**InoSai-4**_

_**ZabuHaku-3**_

_**HakuZabu- (yeah… didn't think so)**_

_**GaaOther-1**_

_**ShinoOC-3**_

_**NejiNaru-3**_

_**Bashings:**_

_**Sakura- Lots. It's gonna happen. **_

_**Sasuke- 4**_


	10. Training with a fox, Bijuu and an insane

Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto… But I did spill stuff all over my vote's sheet

Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto… But I did spill stuff all over my vote's sheet

_**Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto… But I do luff naruto Lolita's at sakura con… Sooooo pretty!**_

_**The Sun's Demon Assassin**_

_**Chapter 10- Training with a fox, Bijuu, and an insane blonde**_

_**Finish date: 3/9/08**_

_**Previously On The Sun's demon Assassin:**_

Zabuza seemed to be deep in thought. She'd be able to help them out; they'd live better and stuff. It was pretty appealing, and probably no shortage of strong opponents. Haku would go along with whatever he said. "Sure."

"Really? Yay! Thank you!!"

They had it in for them. Naruto would be training them for a while till they got up "to par".

"We'll leave tomorrow. I have a special spot to train at, we'll be going there; just so we can test out abilities and learn how to mesh and weave them into a useful web. Get every one up to Shirone's level or higher."

They were in for hell. And they didn't even know it.

_**Next day**_

They were leaving the Onsen town now. Headed off to Shinsaku. They continued walking.

_**End Flashback**_

_**In Shinsaku three days later **_

"Here we are… home sweet home. Or close enough to it." Naruto said while opening the door to her handmade home. "Feel free to settle in. this is gonna be our base of operations. I'm gonna add on a few more rooms. Kage Bunshin no jutsu" Hundreds of clones appeared and began working on the remodel. They would rest for the rest of the day and then spar tomorrow.

But tomorrow was another day. For now it was time to eat. "Oi, Zabuza, Haku. Let's go get something to eat in the town. I know a few good places."

The next morning came. All in all it was really disconcerting when Zabuza and Haku saw Naruto making breakfast with the most sadistic grin on her face. They had a feeling they were in a world of pain later on. In all honesty, she was really creeping them out. She called them to the table and then placed breakfast on the table; some fish, rice, and some fruit. Breakfast was fairly normal… well, as normal as you can get sitting with a fox/shape shifter person, a bijuu, a Jinchuuriki with a sadistic grin on her face, a proclaimed demon and a false hunter nin. After the meal had been cleared up they all moved outside to the training grounds.

"Can you give me a quick over view of your skills, just in case they've changed since the wave mission?" Naruto asked.

"Sure Naruto-kun. I have a strong mastery of water and wind chakra, and can use ice adeptly. I have a strong knowledge of the human body, and am a moderate medic."

"Good with a sword. Master of the art of the silent killing; I use mostly water jutsu. I have a mastery over water and earth."

Naruto nodded, quickly processing this information. A list of strengths and weaknesses they had popped into her mind. Haku's abilities were good for a fast kill but, if push came to shove, he could be in major trouble. Zabuza would be doomed against a long range fighter. Actually, Haku wouldn't be too good against a long ranged enemy either.

"Hmmm... okay, whoever isn't fighting should observe those fighting. First up; Haku, you're against Shirone. Then Zabuza, you go up against Shirone. Then you'll go against Kyuu."

"Fine by me."

"Rules of the fight are; no killing. If you get to a position where the other person would be dead, such as a kunai at their throat, then the other person has the victory."

Naruto, Kyuubi, and Zabuza all backed off to give them some room. Haku and Shirone faced each other, Haku pulled out his senbon and Shirone went into a stance. Her body was shifted forward slightly, as if she wanted to speed off, but at the same time it looked like she was going to pull off a back flip. Very odd. A shout of Hajime (1) and the match began. Haku charged forward, senbon at the ready, veering right and then throwing the senbon, aiming to paralyze. Nanoseconds before the senbon hit her, Shirone arched back and back flipped out of the way, grabbing the senbon at the same time and throwing them back at Haku. Now it was Shirone's turn to attack, she charged forward, keeping her movements fluid, never staying in one direction for very long. It almost looked like she was… drunk. The unpredictability of it all made it hard to manoeuvre and know where to dodge. _WHAM!_ A strong kick planted itself on Haku's chest sending him flying a couple meters. Haku summoned his ice mirrors. What was really unexpected was that Shirone grabbed his ankle while he was using his jutsu and slammed him down into the ground. Pulling out her small machete, she pinned him down while he was recovering his breath, and placed the blade at his throat. The spar had been decided; Haku had lost… in a sort of embarrassingly sad amount of time.

Zabuza stepped up to face the now grinning Fox-girl. He drew his Zanbatou and prepared for an attack. Shirone put her machete away; she donned a pair of black leather gloves with an odd design on the inside of her hand. Making a fist the leather squeaked as it was pulled taut. And they were off, Shirone now attacking in a fox-y/animalistic manner. She spun in the air in an effort to parry his attacks. He swiped the Zanbatou (dull side down) at her. No time to dodge. She stopped the blade with her gloved hand and proceeded to yank the sword from him, the gloves refusing to release the Zanbatou until Zabuza no longer held it. In a move that looked akin to the Kaiten, she smashed her leg onto Zabuza's side. He stumbled, but didn't go flying. "Suiton: Mizu no Ryuuga no jutsu (2)". A large dragon of water was shot at the fox. No matter how much she dodged it kept chasing her!

"Kaiten: futon"(3) She spun right as the dragon was about to hit her. It froze on contact. With a single, powerful blow, it shattered. She sent out a wave of wind sending the small pieces of ice shooting back at Zabuza fast as a… shooting arrow? Her attack pattern changed, instead of the light airy techniques she had been using her attacks changed to a fierce appearance. It was odd to see the formerly calm and docile fox-girl, be attacking in this manner. Zabuza was eventually sent sailing to the ground by a particularly strong blow to the head. He had been knocked out cold. Whoops. A sheepish grin was given.

Haku was staring. Zabuza had just gotten… basically murdered on the field.

"Okay… up against Kyuubi Haku. Wow… Zabuza actually made Shirone get serious.

Haku paled. If that was Shirone being serious, what was Kyuubi like? Even if he wasn't at full power?

Kyuubi moved to the center of the field, Haku followed. "Hajime!" Naruto shouted.

Haku made the first move, instantly calling on his Kekai Genkai (4). Entering a mirror Haku began his deadly technique. A few of the weapons hit, but most of them missed. Kyuubi grabbed Haku's ankle and once again, Haku was sent to the ground, getting pinned to the ground by Kyuubi. Haku was just not having much luck with his mirrors. "Winner Kyuubi."

Somewhere in the fight, Zabuza had woken up. Shirone healed him and replenished his chakra. Naruto called him to stand against Kyuubi. Zabuza had his sword back.

The fight began. Kyuubi charged forward, drawing his blade. His long fire sword… matched his style perfectly. Each attack was parried by the opposing forces blade. And then Kyuu just had to go and add chakra to the blade, strengthening the elemental powers in it, a ribbon of fire swirling around the blade. Kyuubi finally hit flesh, the flames cauterizing the wound as the sword cut Zabuza. Deciding Zabuza with a sword was annoying; Kyuubi performed a harsh kick to Zabuza's hands, causing him to loosen the grip on the blade. Kyuu then proceeded to knock the blade out of Zabuza's hands. Realizing what had happened, Zabuza backed up. Grabbing the sword would take too long, so he went to his list of ninjutsu. "Suiton: Mizu Ryuu no jutsu (5)" A medium sized tentacle of water headed for Kyuubi, finally fastening itself around his limbs and waist. A flare of red-hot chakra and it didn't matter; the water had evaporated off. Zabuza scowled. Zabuza blinked, still heaving heavily from the massive bursts of energy needed to combat against Kyuu. And then Kyuubi was behind him, fox limbs looming eventually grabbing Zabuza around the limbs and waist, in a fashion very similar to the one he'd just been stuck in himself. Pulling out a small dagger, Kyuubi pressed the dull piece against Zabuza's neck lightly. "Winner Kyuubi."

"All I have to say is… You have a lot of work." A sadistic grin appeared On Naruto's face. "Come here." Naruto pulled out a brush and some ink. Zabuza and Haku both looked at her sceptically but walked forward.

"Wrist."

Reluctantly two wrists were near her. Grabbing her brush, she quickly began writing a seal on Zabuza's wrist. Finishing quickly she did Haku's. Gently, she pushed her finger on the seal, it glowed blue for a second and then a slight groan came from the recipient. She repeated the same with Haku, eliciting a louder groan.

"The hell?" Zabuza asked.

"It's like weights, only it affects more than where it's applied and in a few other areas. The weights are set to about 12kgs each on yours, 10 on Haku's. This affects each limb. It slows down reaction times, so you learn to react faster than ever to avoid blows. It causes chakra stores to enhance a bit faster, though you'll exhaust your stores faster for now. Weights can be changed, just ask and I'll add. Not remove. It'll get upped 1kg pounds or more everyday. And before you ask, I wear them too. Mine are past "Rock Lee" heavy."

"Rock Lee?"

"When he was a Genin, during the Chuunin exams he removed his weights and dropped them from a height of about 15ft. moderate sized craters appeared around them. I think I have on like 50kg per limb right now... But during missions I remove the seals so that I'm stronger..."

"Heavy…"

"Yeah I know; I'm the one wearing them. So anyway, things I analyzed during the fights; both of you are vulnerable to long ranged attacks. Zabuza, you need to even out your skills because if you lose your sword, you don't do well. Both Shirone and Kyuu used this to their advantage. Haku, you need to learn how to use a sword. Or some other kind of weapons other than senbon because senbon don't do much damage. More jutsu too... but first, let's get speed and dodging down." Naruto, Shirone, and Kyuubi all pulled out bags filled with small stones. "You, dodge these. They will be thrown at varying speeds at varying intervals."

"You're insane!"

"I know." A sadistic smirk appeared on her lips. Haku and Zabuza visibly gulped.

"Eep!" A stone had just been chucked, hitting Haku on the arm.

And with that, the speed and dodging training began.

Hundreds of stones hurtled towards Haku and Zabuza, both of whom where doing their best to dodge.

"You can do better than this. I've filled this stone with chakra; if it hits it will hurt and burn like hell. All the stones from here on out will be like this, so you'd do best to dodge, or you'll find yourself in quite a bit of pain." She chucked the stone, Zabuza dodged.

Once again, hundreds of stones were hurtling towards them, a relentless stream of them. And the weights! God this was bloody murder for them! Since when was this girl such a sadist anyway?

And then finally the stream of stones halted. Haku and Zabuza proceeded to faint, falling on top of one another. After Shirone healed their wounds, Kyuubi picked of Zabuza and Naruto picked up Haku and headed back to the cottage.

The next few weeks continued on like this, but different exercises were used. Finally they were both up to par, about as strong as Shirone. Zabuza was a bit stronger than her though.

_**A few weeks later (on a mission)**_

"Oi, Ookami (6), be careful! The target is dangerous, you're not giving him enough credit!" said an irritated Naruto. Zabuza was giving this guy too little credit.

"Damn it Taiyou (7)! I am being careful!" Zabuza replied.

"Kousetsu (8) enemy to your right. Swordsman," stated Shirone calmly.

"Arigatou Kuro(9)" Haku spoke in a fast tone, quickly dealing with the burly man on his right, who was trying to make Haku into a cubed steak… and failed miserably.

"Oi Kitsune! Target is headed your way! Prepare to intercept and capture him!" Naruto shouted again.

"Hai, Hai." Kyuubi said, a little bored.

With that, a body came into view. Kyuubi wrapped an arm around his waist and held a Kunai to his throat.

Zabuza came over and tied the targets hands and feet together. "Target acquired."

"Good job. Now to deal with the guards." Naruto said, drawing her blades as about 20 Nins came after them.

Kyuubi drew his sword as well, as did Zabuza. Shirone pulled out a long dagger, and Haku drew his new katana. It had electrical powers imbued upon it.

The team proceeded to beat the remaining guard Nins.

The target was then turned in to Kusagakure. A big sum of money (3 million ryo) was given to them. The target was an important figure in another village, the daimyo of that particular village.

Their 10th mission together had been completed.

_**Yusin's Author corner:**_

_**Hey, sorry for the slow update I'm REALLY SORRY I'VE BEEN SITTING ON THIS CHAPTER FOR A MONTH BUT HAVEN'T POSTED IT, but this chapter is about 2000 words long, one of the longest ones so far. I hope you enjoyed it; personally I really didn't like it too much. I didn't want to spend to long on Zabuza and Haku's training though. The mission at the bottom there was mostly to exist so that you have some proof that they did missions together, cause next chapter Tachi's BACK! (Or so I think) The names are code names for the team that Naruto has created. It helps prevent people from figuring out who she is. Last chapter to vote on Haku and Zabuza's Pairing.**_

_**It's been a while for Konoha, hasn't it? **_

_**I'll start on the next chapter soon.**_

_**BTW, did any of my readers go to Sakura-con? If so you may have seen me. I was a near that was shortish and had candy legos. I was with a Misa (very tall misa) for the time I was near. Please say something if you went. Say something else if you saw me!**_

_**1- Hajime- Start**_

_**2- Suiton: Mizu no Ryuuga no jutsu- water style: water's dragon technique- Summons a dragon of water that can be controlled to attack the target.**_

_**3-**_ _**Kaiten: futon- divine whirl wind style- Take the normal Kaiten add in wind. It can slice and freeze stuff. It makes fire stronger though…**_

_**4-Kekkai Genkai (sp) - bloodline limit.**_

_**5- Suiton: Mizu Ryuu no jutsu-not as strong as Mizu no Ryuuga. Uses a tentacle of water to snare target and prevent movement. Can be broken out of.**_

_**6-Ookami- Wolf (Zabuza)**_

_**7- Taiyou- sun (Naruto)**_

_**8- Kousetsu- Snow (Haku)**_

_**Naruto's Pairing- CLOSED**_

_**Itachi won her, sorry SasuNaru fans and ItaNaru haters, but Itachi won. 36 to 23 in favour of Itachi. The actual ratio may have changed (I haven't updated the Naru vote count since i wrote the chapter), but Itachi still won. By a land slide (as in like 10 votes)**_

_**Imperial Mint's interruption :)**_

_**Hello! Heh, go us ItaNaru fans, cookies to everyone who voted. Heh, gotta love this story and the author!! Um… I'll go now then!**_

_**KibaHina- 10**_

_**GaaNeji- 6**_

_**ShikaTem- 8**_

_**ChouIno-4**_

_**InoSai- 5**_

_**ZabuHaku-5**_

_**HakuZabu- 1**_

_**Gaara someone who isn't Neji- 1**_

_**KanTen-1**_

_**ShinoOC- 3**_

_**SaiTen- 1**_

_**Bashings- **_

_**Sakura - lots. It's gonna happen**_

_**Sasuke- 6 (Likely)**_


	11. A Tall Dark Raven

Disclaimer: naruto doesn't belong to me…

Disclaimer: naruto doesn't belong to me…

_**Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me…. Maybe if I pray enough it will?**_

_**The Sun's Demon Assassin**_

_**Chapter 11- A Tall Dark Raven**_

_**Finish date: 4/22/08 (11:59pm)**_

_**Previously On The Sun's Demon Assassin**_

_"Good job, now to deal with the guards." Naruto said, drawing her blades as about 20 Nins came after them._

_Kyuubi drew his sword as well, as did Zabuza. Shirone pulled out a long dagger and Haku drew his new katana. It had electrical powers imbued upon it. _

_The team proceeded to beat the remaining guard Nins._

_The target was then turned in to Kusagakure. A big sum of money (3 million ryo) was given to them. The target was an important figure in another village, the daimyo of that particular village._

_Their 10th mission together had been completed._

_**End Flashback**_

Sasuke sighed. How long had it been since Naruto had been exiled? 4 years now?

He had to admit he missed the blonde, she was… something else. Indescribable? Irreplaceable. Konoha was a different place without the loud girl.

Heh. Girl. Sasuke remembered seeing her as a girl for the first time.

_**Flashback:**_

_Sasuke faced a blonde girl. She did seem very familiar, but at the same time she couldn't be the person that Sasuke thought she was; after all, Naruto was a __**boy**__ not a girl. He'd seen him in the hot springs and that was proof enough. _

_"What do you want?" Sasuke stated, monotonously, his voice being indifferent, cold and uncaring. _

_"Glad to see you're still the same old bastard that I know and care for like a brother," the girl responded._

_Sasuke thought for a moment. Only one person had the guts and gall to call him a bastard, but once again, that person was a boy. This person was clearly a girl. He looked at the figure for another second, flicked on the sharingan for a second to see if it was a Genjutsu, and then finally asked. Sasuke had no clue who the hell this person was and how the hell they knew him. "Who the hell are you?"_

_The blond snorted silently. "Great. Even my own supposed best friend doesn't recognize me. I haven't changed that much, have I Sasuke-teme?" _

_"Dobe? Naruto?" Sasuke asked guessing at who this strange girl was. Naruto __**was**__ the number one unexpected ninja after all._

_"So you DO remember me. Glad to see that much," Naruto said._

_"Since when are you a girl?" Sasuke said. He was shocked to find out that his 'best friend' was actually a girl… who aghhh… Sasuke didn't even want to think about it. He hid his shock well though. He wondered why he was bothering to talk with her. He had things to do, brothers to kill, places to be. _

_"Eh… always have been. You just never knew. I was in a strong Genjutsu cast on me with the help of the Yondaime Hokage. It wore off for a day or two a month so that my body wouldn't have too many issues when I finally dispelled it. Why do you think I always missed training around the tenth of each month? Other than the reason being it was the monthly anniversary of my 'tenant' becoming part of me. I'm bringing you back to Konoha Sasuke. Whether you are willing to or not."_

_**End Flashback. **_

Now that he thought about it… that was when she'd taken him back to Konoha.

He truly missed the blonde, more than almost anything. Almost being his life before the massacre. Did he love her? Tsunade walked into her office at that moment.

"What do you need Uchiha?"

"Anything new on her?"

"I don't know yet, I just got here Sasuke. Let's check the mail." She walked over to the window. Sure enough, there was a scroll hanging in there. "I guess there might be"

The letter was addressed to "Obaa-chan".

"Yup that's Naru-chan."

She unfurled the scroll, it was a bit short.

She read it and then passed it over to Sasuke.

_Hey Obaa-chan and anyone she gives the letter to!_

_Naruto here, just saying I'm doing great. My friends and I are doing well. We have a steady enough income to live quite comfortably. My little fox kit Kiba gave me is growing quite well, she's now full grown. Tell Kiba she's doing well for me please. I'm having no problems with the seal._

_I saw Gaara a few days ago. He's doing fine. I'm glad that the alliance with Suna didn't dissolve. I've been in Kiri recently too. I heard trade there wasn't going to well; sorry to hear that._

_Anyway, I miss you all soooo much. I keep thinking about you guys. Tell the Ichiraku people I still haven't found a match to theirs. I'm in lightning country right now._

_-Naruto Uzumaki_

"That was…. Short." Sasuke stated.

"That it was Sasuke. That it was; I didn't learn anything."

"Well at least she's okay."

"God… I miss the damn brat. It's too quiet here without her!"

"I think we all do Tsunade-sama. Not much we can really do about that unless the council gets over thrown. And then we've still got to deal with finding her. No one knows where the hell she is."

"Well, we do. She said she was in lightning."

"Good point."

"But how are we going to over thrown our corrupt council? I mean, we can't just kill them; that would be treason of the highest level. We'd get killed on the spot for that."

"Yeah…"

Konoha had fallen. In its corrupt governing, they lost something important to them.

A person hated by those around them, loved by those afar.

Naruto Uzumaki; irreplaceable to say the least.

Kakashi seemed far happier though, with both Konan and Obito back. The two people he mourned most for.

But Konoha had other problems. Some of the other countries were getting antsy. Kusa and Iwa both were having fights with Konoha.

If things didn't turn up soon, Konoha would be facing a war.

_**With Naruto. **_

Naruto smiled at the ever growing amount of money they had. Their savings were getting quite large. Currently she was in lightning, and the scroll she'd written had just been sent off to Konoha.

She truly missed that place, even if a good number of people spited her. But she was growing to love her new life. She was accepted, people didn't hate her like they did when she was in Konoha. Just her false name struck fear into the hearts of others.

She could live like this with few regrets actually. She didn't like the amount of killing she had to do, but it was little different from being a normal ninja.

The one person that she really missed was Sasuke. She cared very deeply for him, in a sisterly kind of way though. .

The occasional Anbu team from Konoha that was sent to kill her (not too unlikely for it to be because of the council) had to have their memory modified, but other than that all was good.

Haku seemed to be slowly making his move on Zabuza, and Zabuza was doing the same to the younger boy. Naruto couldn't help but think it was quite cute, being the secret Yaoi fan girl that she was. She saw both of them sneaking glances at each other when they thought no one was looking.

She nearly squee'ed at the thought.

But alas, they had almost overstayed their welcome in lightning, so she found Haku and Zabuza; Haku had been blushing prettily and staring at Zabuza's bum.

Shirone and Kyuubi were both consuming tea at a nearby tea shop.

With that, they gathered their belongings (which was mostly stuff sealed in scrolls) and left.

After traveling a bit in the direction of Kumo, where they'd heard they could use some assistance, they stopped to set up camp.

Dinner was made (by Naruto and Shirone), and the others were left to the dishes. As they were about to put the fire out and start watch/sleep, a figure approached.

Details came into view.

They were tall… about as tall as Zabuza. The figure was slender, but not skinny, likely male, long black hair…

"Who's there?!" Naruto asked the approaching figure.

"Naruto? It's me" The figure said, sounding rather tired and worse for the wear. "Itachi."

Naruto gaped. What was Itachi doing out here. And why the hell was he so beat up! "Itachi? Oh god… oh wait… Kai!" She checked for Genjutsu, "Okay you're good. Come over here. Naruto directed him towards her self, and she helped him get into a position where he could be healed. Shirone began working on the injuries.

"Good lord… what the hell happened to you?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto-kun, who is this?" Haku asked.

"Oh right, you guys haven't been properly acquainted yet. Haku, Zabuza, meet Uchiha Itachi. The supposed killer of the Uchiha clan."

"How did you meet Zabuza anyway Naruto?"

"First you answer my question, and then I'll answer yours."

"Fine, I got ambushed by about 300 Jounin level ninja. Now will you tell me?"

"Yeah, it all started with a C turned A rank mission….:

_**Flashback (A/N, written as though Naruto is a boy, as at this point in time she is only known as a boy)**_

_A twelve year old Naruto stared at Zabuza, afraid of him. Zabuza had Kakashi trapped. But Naruto wasn't going to back down! He needed to prove himself!_

_After getting his headband back from Zabuza, he and Sasuke worked together to get Kakashi free._

_Their plan worked._

_Zabuza suddenly had needles sticking out of his neck, in a near death state._

_Then they were on the bridge._

_Sasuke was trapped in the dome with Haku and Kakashi was in a stale mate with Zabuza. And then Naruto popped in, loud as can be._

_He rushed to help Sasuke, getting inside the dome when he was needed outside. Haku kept attacking them with sen-bon. Naruto continually made clones as Sasuke's sharingan developed. Eventually Sasuke had the Sharingan._

_And then Sasuke was looming over Naruto, just having taken an attack for him._

_"Why? You hated me! Why did you save me?!"_

_"I don't know usuratonkachi… My body moved on its own. I wanted to kill my brother… but… ngh." Sasuke 'died'._

_Naruto went into a fit. Red chakra coursed through his veins, leaking from him; changing him. He became animalistic, less human. Haku let off a shudder from the change._

_With a loud screech Naruto charged, Haku barely being able to dodge. His fist hit one of the mirrors, shattering it completely._

_Haku's eyes went wide. You weren't supposed to be able to do that. BAM. Naruto's fist hit Haku's mask and it cracked off in two. _

_"Ha-Haku?"_

_"Please kill me Naruto-kun. You've taken my purpose in life. You've beaten me, so I am no longer the strongest tool out there for Zabuza. I'm sorry to have to stain your hands."_

_"No. I won't kill you."_

_"But I killed your friend."_

_"No you didn't… Look I can see him moving, I can see his chest rising and falling."_

_Haku tensed for a second… If all else failed he could commit suicide… He quickly looked to Zabuza. Quickly color drained from his face. Zabuza was going to die if something didn't happen soon, Kakashi was doing hand seals for a jutsu, and Zabuza was held in place by about 10 nin dogs of varying size. "It seems I may still have a use Naruto-kun." Summoning an ice mirror, Haku quickly entered to try and save Zabuza._

_Naruto then realized just what Haku was about to do. He ran off at mach speed praying that he make it in time._

_Haku Positioned himself in between Kakashi and Zabuza. At this point, Kakashi had gained too much momentum to stop his attack. _

_**'SQUEALCH'**_

_The sound of flesh, still moist with blood, being cut into went through the air. Kakashi turned to his unlucky victim, expecting to see the girly brunette boy. And saw…_

_Naruto._

_His hand and some of his arm was inside of Naruto's shoulder. _

_Naruto had leapt at the last second, intercepting the attack. Haku and Zabuza were both fine._

_Everyone looked at Naruto in horror. Kakashi as he'd just delivered a potentially fatal blow to his own student, Zabuza and Haku because Naruto protected them for no evident reason. Sakura cause Naruto had a major wound and Sasuke because Kakashi had his arm in Naruto and he had no clue what the hell just happened._

_The orange jumpsuit was quickly turning crimson as blood seeped out onto the fabric. A trail of blood trickled from his mouth. Kakashi slowly removed his hand from the wound, trying not to aggravate it further. Naruto winced a little._

_"I'm… I'm okay Kakashi-sensei. Don't worry about me… I'll, I'll be fine." Naruto stated mustering up a smile. "Please wait to kill Haku and Zabuza… I don't think they're bad or anything… just... just incapacitate them please..." Naruto wheezed out. His body hit the ground with a light thump._

_Kakashi stared at Naruto wide eyed. Naruto had a gaping hole in his shoulder and he was okay?! And worried about the enemy!? How was that OKAY?! And then Kakashi saw it. The skin was quickly knitting itself back together, just leaving a bloody mess behind._

_Something then dawned on Kakashi. Maybe for Naruto this was nothing... maybe he'd had far worse in his life. To him this really could be no big deal. After all that did look like the only wound he had on his entire body…_

_If he did get attack by someone there wouldn't be strong evidence. What's one person's word against many? But did the villagers really go so far as abuse him?_

_Gatou walked up. "Demon of the mist? Yeah right. You're more of a baby demon than anything. Can't even beat a bunch of brats!" Gatou approached Naruto's unmoving body. He kicked the body hard. Again he kicked the blonde. And again… "Little dipshit. Trying to help this country! Hah! Even I can do a better job beating someone up that you can. Maybe it's time I cut off your pay." Hundreds of mercenaries showed up then._

_"Oi, Kakashi. I have no reason to harm the bridge builder anymore. I am not your enemy. Mind lending me a kunai?" Zabuza said, and then ripped the bandages off of his mouth. He felt some form of attachment to this boy. He protected Haku after all._

_"Not at all." Kakashi threw the knife to Zabuza, who caught it in his teeth._

_"Thanks. I owe you." Zabuza said as he charged forward, attacking Gatou and anyone in his way. "Go to HELL you bastard!" he yelled as he plunged the kunai in his mouth deep into Gatou's heart._

_"Hey! That was our pay you just killed! Maybe we should get it out of you!_

_Normally these thugs wouldn't be a problem, but this many, while seriously injured…_

_It was dangerous to say the least._

_Haku pulled out more senbon, ready to attack when needed. Sasuke activated his sharingan. Sakura… Stood there looking scared. Kakashi prepared for attack and Zabuza had his bloody kunai in his mouth. The thugs charged._

_An arrow fired and stuck the cement in front of the thugs, directing attention to Inari and the rest of the village. The thugs were then driven out of town._

_As Naruto recovered an explanation was given. Haku and Zabuza were forgiven. They helped out for the rest of the time the bridge was being built._

_And then they split ways, hoping to see each other again._

**End Flashback**

"And that's how we met."

"So that's how Otoutou got his Sharingan. Interesting. Do you mind if I stick with you for a bit. While I recover."

"That's fine, we're headed to Kumo. Feel free to tag along Itachi-kun."

"Wait, this is that brother Sasuke-kun wanted to kill… why exactly did he want to kill his brother?" Haku asked.

"Yup. Because he supposedly killed everyone in the clan but Sasuke. It was actually either Pein from the Akatsuki or Uchiha Madara. I'm still figuring that one out." Naruto replied.

"Okay then…"

"Let's go to sleep you guys. I'll take first watch. Who wants second?"

"I'll take it." Kyuubi volunteered.

And with that the watch began.

_**Yusin's author corner:**_

_**Hey! This is the longest chapter at over 2,500words for the main part (I think). I'm on page 8 now.**_

_**So now you have the wave arc bit. I tried showing affection between Sasuke and Naruto, but in a one-sided manner. So yeah. I'm going to try and slowly ease in the ItaNaru, and then have it come in quicker and quicker as the story happens.**_

_**Damn… I can't see. I've been crying from reading a sad fic while writing. Bad idea. **_

_**I tried to update sooner than I did last time…. 'Cause that was ridiculous.**_

_**So Naruto's Pairing is going to be ITACHI. Deal with it if you don't like it. **_

_**I do intend to throw in some SasuNaru (most likely only one-sided) though, but it will be an ItaNaru fic. **_

_**Also, Haku and Zabuza are paired up. ZabuHaku FTW!**_

_**Thank you, Imperial Mint for beta-ing the chapter.**_

_**Imperial Mint: As I'm mentioned here, I might as well say something :D I'll thank every one too! Thank you, thank you, and thank you! You can't help but love this story and the author… if not I'll plague you with mints until you agree :D Sounds fun actually… keep watching for the next chapter! Oh and… ITACHI'S BACK yay. Quite literally made my day (I lead a very boring life usually)**_

_**I want to thank many people for:**_

_**Reviewing**_

_**-You guys are soooooooooooo amazing THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. Reviewer # 100 can request something. I reserve the right to reject, but I can likely be persuaded to write a one shot or something… Likely Not a Lemon one-shot, but that's mostly because that's one leap I haven't decided if I'm willing to make.**_

_**But I can do art if you want. I need a good excuse to draw.**_

_**So just send me a PM Lucky review 100. We can work something out.**_

_**Or I may try and contact you… But yeah…. **_

_**ANYWAY. Moving on.**_

_**Readers-**_

_**Thanks for all the patience. My life has been kinda hectic these last few months. And I'm just not really sure where I am in all of it. But thanks for sticking with the story despite the once a month updates. I'm going to try to get that up to one a week I think.**_

_**Favoriters/alerters-**_

_**Thanks for favorites/alerts. It makes me happy that so many people like my story. **_

_**Sasuke needs a pairing. NOT SAKURA THOUGH! Maybe I'll pair him with an OC… or Kyuubi. Yeah… maybe Kyuubi.**_

_**Any way, Feel free to suggest pairings. Just not ones that involve previously chosen characters.**_

_**Here's the new tally:**_

_**KibaHina- 13**_

_**GaaNeji- 7**_

_**ShikaTem- 11**_

_**ChouIno-6**_

_**InoSai- 6**_

_**ZabuHaku-5**_

_**HakuZabu- 1**_

_**Gaara someone who isn't Neji- 2**_

_**KanTen-1**_

_**ShinoOC- 3**_

_**SaiTen- 1**_

_**KakaIru-1**_

_**Bashings- **_

_**Sakura - lots. It's gonna happen**_

_**Sasuke- 6 (Likely)**_

_**It's soooooo long! I'm sorry! I didn't intend to rant this long I swear!**_


	12. The Uchiha Massacre

_Disclaimer: I own Naruto as much as I love drinking gasoline, which I don't and have never done._

_**The Sun's Demon Assassin**_

_**Chapter 12- The Uchiha Massacre**_

_**Finish date: 5/19/08**_

_**Previously on The Sun's Demon Assassin:**_

_"That's fine, we're headed to Kumo. Feel free to tag along, Itachi-kun."_

_"Wait; is this that brother Sasuke-kun wanted to kill…? Why exactly did he want to kill his brother?" Haku asked._

_"Yup, and because he supposedly killed everyone in the clan but Sasuke. It was actually either Pein from the Akatsuki or Uchiha Madara. I'm still figuring that one out." Naruto replied._

_"Okay then…"_

_"Let's go to sleep you guys. I'll take first watch. Who wants second?"_

_"I'll take it." Kyuubi volunteered. _

_And with that the watch began._

_**End flashback**_

Itachi traveled with Naruto all the way to Kumo. To pay for his… burden on the fellow mercenary Nin, he helped them with their mission there.

The mission entailed finding a group of missing ninja, one of their best. They had lost contact on a mission to Iwa and common thought was that they were now prisoners and the valuable knowledge they held was vital for Kumo's society.

The group set out for Iwagakure. Haku was still gazing at Zabuza with longing puppy

"Hey," Naruto said, "we need code names; just in case."

"Uh… Sure." Itachi said, unaccustomed to using a code name due to rarely working in a group.

"I'll take Hi, (1)" Naruto said.

"Ookami (2)," Zabuza said.

"Mine will be… Yuki (3)," Haku decided.

"Kumo, (4)" Shirone said.

"Akuma, (5)" Kyuubi stated with a bored tone; he always used the same one now and it tended to strike fear in people's mind.

"Umm… "Itachi started, really unsure of what to do, being unaccustomed to this idea. "Anyone?"

"Lets see… Itachi… when I think Itachi I think… hmm… how about… Kiraa (6)?" Naruto rambled.

"…Kiraa?"

"Kiraa 'cause you know how everyone thinks you killed the clan? So you know Killer? But instead, Kiraa."

"…Kiraa? It sounds like a girl's name and it's not a good thing that people think I killed the clan."

"I'm with the weasel on this one. It's far too girly. Weren't you going to tell us about that anyway?" Zabuza interjected.

"… Fine… How 'bout weasel then? Use the English meaning of his name. Eventually, we'll tell you about it tonight."

"Better than Kiraa I suppose," Itachi muttered.

Naruto smiled.

"Let's continue on then." She said picking up her speed a bit.

And so they continued.

_**That evening. **_

They settled down that night about a quarter of a day's run from Iwa. After catching their dinner and setting up a fire to cook said dinner over and starting to cook the food, they began the long story about the Uchiha clan.

_**When Sasuke was 7**_

_Itachi approached his adorable Otouto (7). It was Itachi's job to pick him up from the academy because their father had something better to do than pick little Sasuke up from the academy. "Nii-san! (8)" Sasuke called out with a childish tone. Then again, he was only seven._

_"Aa. Otouto," Itachi stated._

_"Can you help me with kunai throwing today Aniki (9)?" Sasuke asked a hopeful gleam entering his eye._

"_Ashikarazu, Otouto (10), I can't" Itachi said. He lightly jabbed Sasuke in the middle of the forehead. "Maybe another time."_

_"You always say that Aniki. You always say another time and flick my forehead, but when?"_

_Itachi blinked. So his little brother was right; he really didn't ever. But he really didn't have time. He was in Anbu and he had a little seven year old blonde to look after, make sure that he lived through the night, and some really strange things were going on. Shisui was acting suspicious for some reason. _

_Itachi and Sasuke began to walk home; Okaa-san (11) was making fish and vegetable tempura that night and they weren't to be late. _

_Dinner was normal; Itachi was silent, Fugaku, their father, was demeaning Sasuke's hard work, and Mikoto, their mother, was smiling and making the occasional comment. A normal dinner._

_Itachi cleaned up his plate and then walked off to his room to get ready for his rotation on the 'Protect Naruto' assignment. This poor little boy had been beaten more that he had, an Anbu member, and this kid was a mere seven year old academy student! _

_Itachi left after quickly saying good bye to his family. Sasuke gave him a quick hug, said good luck, and then ran off to do his homework, train a bit and then go to sleep._

_Itachi watched his charge silently from outside the window. Itachi knew why this kid was ostracized. He watched as the little blond boy worked himself to exhaustion, never stopping, and never giving up; completely independent. No one to hold down his legs while he did sit ups? No problem. He had a strap on his bed to keep his legs down. Not enough money for weights? No problem. Just use books and weapons from school. _

_But Itachi couldn't help but wonder what drove this little chibi to work so hard? Nobody liked him. Well, a few people did, but certainly not enough to get this kid to work this hard. Itachi watched him do drill after drill never ending training. 'What stamina' he thought to himself._

_Naruto looked out the window and that precise moment. 'Oh shit ' Itachi thought, 'Kid isn't supposed to know I'm here if I can avoid it.' Too late, said blond was walking to the window now. The window was opened._

_"Anbu-san? I know you're there. Please come in for a bit, if nothing else for just some water. I know there's been someone here for the past couple months." The blonde spoke softly. Itachi heard it of course but nevertheless, wasn't this kid supposed to be brash as hell? Not to mention loud?_

_Itachi sighed, what harm could it do? The kid already knew there were people there anyway so Itachi leapt in through the window._

_A glass of water was handed to him and he quickly did a test to make sure it was safe, not that he though that this seven year old kid would poison him. He then drank it after removing his mask for the briefest moment. So what if the kid saw his face? Not like said kid was going to hunt him down because of it._

_"Anbu-san? Doumoarigatougozaimasu (8) for protecting me. Really, thanks so much," Naruto said giving a smile._

_Itachi ruffled his hair a bit and then left the apartment room. He continued his watch and around 11pm Naruto went to sleep. Then at 4am, one of the other members of the team switched with him._

_The cycle repeated whenever Itachi had guard duty for the small blond. _

_He found himself quickly becoming attached to said little chibi blonde, becoming more and more non-understanding on why so many people hated this little child. He always tried so hard. He acted mild mannered around Itachi too. Itachi knew about Kyuubi, the Sandaime had told him before he took up the mission for his team. It was obvious Naruto didn't have any malice towards anyone. Naruto did pull pranks often, but no one ever got really hurt. The occasional scrape, bruise or cut not included. No matter, Naruto was careful._

_Itachi soon found himself teaching the little blonde how to do certain techniques, helping him train. It was odd but enjoyable nonetheless. The little grin that appeared on his face whenever he did something right was adorable. That's right; Uchiha Itachi thought something was adorable._

_He did have emotions; he just chose not to show them. _

_And then it finally happened._

_Shisui, his best friend… He over heard Shisui talking about killing the clan and Hokage, this wasn't going to be good. Quickly running to the Hokage's tower, he already knew what would happen. Shisui would need to be killed._

_Unfortunately, Itachi was right. He had been assigned to kill Shisui. He chose to do it a day there was a meeting, fewer witnesses. Choosing one of the least painful ways to kill him, Itachi took Shisui's life. A moment of pain and that was it. Suddenly Itachi felt his eyes burning; he fell to the floor, writhing in pain. He groaned and resisted the tempting urge to scream his head off. Soon it was all he could do to not fade into darkness. The pain climaxed soon, and gradually began to fade. Itachi let out a sigh of relief. A dull ache in his heart existed now. Quickly arranging it so that it looked like Shisui killed himself, Itachi left to go to the Hokage's tower. As he passed by a particularly shiny window, he realized something. His Sharingan looked like shuriken… Little three pointed shuriken, but shuriken none the less. He reached the Hokage's tower much sooner than he expected, the trip that normally took him five minutes took him two. _

_"Hokage-sama."_

_"Yes Itachi?" The Sandaime replied._

_"Mission complete."_

_"Any complications?"_

_"Just one." Itachi brushed his bangs from his eyes to reveal the odd Sharinagn._

_The elder male gasped softly, "The Mangekyou Sharingan."_

_Itachi gave his superior an odd look. "Look it up in the records," he was told. "It is given to only the accursed few who kill their own best friend."_

_Itachi's breath hitched, the dull ache which had failed to fade stayed strong in his heart. He did feel guilty for killing his best friend. The Hokage read his slightly changed expression. "You feel guilt for your actions?" Itachi nodded. "Understandable, Itachi, I'd like you to keep an eye and an ear out for any odd actions concerning the Uchiha clan."_

_"May I go?" Itachi received a nod in return. He left._

_He immediately went for the clan records in order to learn what this new Mangekyou Sharingan was. _

_It was a terror. It gave him horrible strength. Great techniques but of horrible strength and it caused damage to his eye sight. The only way around this nasty little side effect…Steal another's eyes and implant them into his own. The idea gave Itachi the shivers. If he did that though... He would have the ultimate form of the Sharingan._

_Itachi tuned off his Sharingan, realizing he was doing damage to his eyes that would never be repairable._

_Itachi immediately ran off to the home that belonged to a small blond child. Naruto might be able to give him some form of comfort. He later found it a bit odd he chose the comfort of a child he hardly knew as opposed to his brother or something._

_His shoes made a soft 'clop' sound as the hit the window sill. Naruto was still up heard this small clop and immediately turned to the window. After a brief questioning look, he opened the window and welcomed Itachi in. The small blonde found himself wrapped in a hug. Itachi was shaking. He sort of awkwardly returned the hug. He wasn't used to contact being caring or for some form of comfort and not hurtful. He allowed the hug to continue._

_"Itachi-san? What's wrong?"_

_"I just killed my own best friend."_

_Naruto looked at Itachi oddly. Why would he do such a thing? A friend was something to be treasured, right? Itachi wasn't so much a friend to Naruto as a comforting sensei. Naruto didn't completely understand what a friend was though. He'd never really experienced what qualified someone to be a friend enough to grasp what it was._

_"I had orders to." Itachi said. Naruto gasped slightly, why would Jiji (13) order Itachi to do something like that? "Shisui was going to betray the clan and Konoha… kill us all. The Uchiha's that is."_

_Naruto nodded in understanding. He got up, gave Itachi a glass of water and then pulled out a chair for Itachi to sit down on. This was some of the most emotion he'd ever seen Itachi-san emit. Itachi finally just let loose and started to cry at the lost of his dearest friend. Naruto did the best he could to comfort him._

_**A few days later (still in flash back)**_

_Nothing had really been happening that was suspicious around the clan. The most suspicious thing that had happened thus far was simply a letter he'd received asking him to join an organization called the Akatsuki. Though it had been rather demanding. Despite the warning in the letter to not tell any one, Itachi did; he told the Sandaime. The elder male told him to simply watch for danger, and that was it._

_He'd been approached for the accusation that he murdered his own best friend. Deciding to keep them off of his tail for a long while, he used the Mangekyou to implant the idea. With the practice he'd done, it was much easier. _

_A day or two later he was sent on a mission. Disaster then struck. _

_By the time he had returned home, the entire Uchiha clan had been killed. Except… Sasuke. His little brother for whom he never had time for. He saw Sasuke's little form scared out of his wits in front of a figure that looked like him. As the figure left Itachi saw a bit of their face for a second… Some piercings… and eyes he was unfamiliar with. But from a distance his form looked just like his own. As Itachi approached Sasuke, Sasuke turned to face him. His eyes went wide, and he heard the quiet mutters Sasuke made before passing out. "How…could you… Kill everyone… Aniki..?" Oh shit. He regretted it sorely now._

_Quickly grabbing the unconscious form of his little brother Itachi raced for the Hokage's office, staying hidden just in case. _

_"Hokage-sama, we have a problem."_

_"I already know Itachi."_

_"What the hell are we going to do!?" Itachi was swearing mentally. Well, more so than he was physically._

_"If it's okay with you, then you could become a spy for Konoha in this organization that wanted to hire you."_

_"… I'll do it."_

_"Very well then. Try to get out of here as soon as you can."_

_"May I tell anyone of my departure?"_

_"Who?"_

_"Naruto."_

_"Very well."_

_With that Itachi left_

_Though the little blonde wasn't happy to hear of Itachi's departure he took it well. Itachi asked him to never speak of his bond with Naruto to anyone. Naruto agreed. After a final farewell, Itachi left the village._

_**End Flash back**_

Itachi took a deep breath. That had taken quite sometime. The fish was ready though.

Zabuza just kinda… stared at Itachi. Jeez. That had to be one of the most fucked up reasons to be hated by your own sibling he'd ever heard.

The rest of the dinner went in silence. People continued to ponder the just heard story.

Watch was assigned; Kyuubi had it first.

As Naruto lay in her sleeping bag she began to ponder something… maybe Itachi could join them… She'd ask another time after a bit more pondering.

_**Yusin's author corner**_

_**Hi, sorry for the month wait again. **_

_**Glossary**_

_**Hi- Sun/Sunlight**_

_**Ookami – Wolf**_

_**Yuki – Snow**_

_**Kumo – Cloud**_

_**Akuma – Demon/Evil Spirit**_

_**Kiraa – Killer**_

_**Otouto – Younger brother**_

_**Nii-san – Honorific way to address an older brother**_

_**Aniki – Elder brother**_

_**Ashikarazu, Otouto – I'm sorry brother**_

_**Okaa-san – Honorific way to address your mother**_

_**Doumoarigatougozaimasu – Thank you very much**_

_**Jiji – Old man/Grandfather**_

_**Finally the story of the Uchiha massacre! Whoo! So did anyone else get the reference to Death Note there?**_

_**Thanks to all the reviewers! I really appreciate you guys!**_

_**I think I had more to say but I forgot. Oh well. **_

_**Couple people worthy of mention:**_

_**My beta, Imperial Mint! She's amazing! **_

_**(Beta's input shall go here… hello! Great chapter, no? I think so :D Oh and did you know that 'Kiraa' means killer but 'Kira' with one 'a' means nice clothes… my random little fact. Oh and I got the Death Note reference!! :D )**_

_**And a reviewer in particular: Systaticism. Thanks for the tips!**_

_**And reviewers in general.**_

_**Standings:**_

_**Confirmed pairings: **_

_**ItaNaru**_

_**ZabuHaku**_

_**Here's the new tally:**_

_**KibaHina- 13**_

_**NejiHina-1**_

_**GaaNeji- 7**_

_**ShikaTem- 11**_

_**ChouIno-6**_

_**InoSai- 6**_

_**Gaara someone who isn't Neji- 3**_

_**KanTen-1**_

_**ShinoOC- 3**_

_**SaiTen- 1**_

_**KakaIru-1**_

_**Bashings- **_

_**Sakura - lots. It's going to happen**_

_**Sasuke- 6 (Likely)**_

_**Please Review! They make me feel compelled to write more! 10 reviews would be nice, not necessary, but I'll update as I get the chapters done and beta-ed, even if I don't have 10 or more reviews.**_


	13. The Kumo Mission

_**ACK! Pardon me as I dodge the flying tomatoes and such. I really didn't mean to take this long to get the chapter out. I've had it since like... June. I'm really sorry!**_

_**Disclaimer: I may not own Naruto... but I do own a Book of Clow. Unfortunately, Kishimoto-san wouldn't trade.**_

_**The Sun's Demon Assassin**_

_**Chapter 13- The Kumo Mission  
**_

_**Finish date: 6/28/08**_

_**Previously on the The Sun's Deon Assassin:**_

_Itachi took a deep breath. That had taken quite sometime. The fish was ready though._

_Zabuza just kinda… stared at Itachi. Jeez. That had to be one of the most fucked up reasons to be hated by your own sibling he'd ever heard._

_The rest of the dinner went in silence. People continued to ponder the just heard story._

_Watch was assigned; Kyuubi had it first._

_As Naruto lay in her sleeping bag she began to ponder something… maybe Itachi could join them… She'd ask another time after a bit more pondering._

_**End flashback**_

Morning came. Itachi had woken up before the others, having gotten last watch. He thought about what they had told Zabuza and Haku He hadn't told very many people that, let alone people who were pretty much strangers to him He had told Tsunade, Naruto, Deidara and now those two... it was odd. Alas, not much to do about he past; that's what Itachi had learnt.

"Hey." Itachi turned around to see Naruto. "You okay?"

Itachi hn'ed in response. He kind of didn't want to really talk about it, not right now at least. She sat down next to him. 'Look I realize that it was probably odd telling Haku and Zabuza about your past, sorry about that. The next person that gets told ought to be Sasuke, okay?" Itachi just stared at her. When the hell was Itachi going to see Sasuke under good terms?

"I gotta make breakfast, seems I'm one of the only ones here that can cook a decent meal. Oh well, not much we can really do about that though. Haku does okay but the rest can't cook to save their lives." Naruto flubbed on. Itachi smiled inwardly. It was cute how hard she was trying to distract him from last night's little talk. She the proceeded to get up and make breakfast. Itachi watched as she walked off, she really had gotten beautiful as the years had gone by. Her long blonde hair sparkled in the sun.

Naruto chose to make pancakes for breakfast and, after hauling Zabuza, Kyuubi, and Haku out of bed, they sat down to eat. Shirone had already gotten up. It was then that the previous night's conversation was bought up.

"So, Itachi... How long has it been since you last saw Sasuke?" Haku asked.

"Years." he replied simply.

"You still care for him?"

"Yes" he replied once again.

"Hey, Itachi, something I've always wondered... why didn't you try to convince Sasuke otherwise?" Naruto asked.

"... I didn't think he would ever trust me again. He'd would always see me as the killer of the clan, never as his older brother. Otouto was always like that. once he got it in his mind one way he would never change it."

"Hmm. Yeah, you're right. I think that might also be why he left Konoha originally; because of me... I was always the 'Dobe' in school. While we trained as Genin, Sasuke found himself losing to the person who was a dead last. It wasn't that he was weak, it was that I was finally getting the practice and attention I needed to learn properly, something that never happened in the academy because of how prejudice the teachers were. So when I finally got what I needed, I grew in strength. Quickly. He felt his superiority threatened because I was doing so well. Guess he has a superiority complex then… But yeah he really didn't like changing his mentality."

Itachi smirked. He wasn't the only to notice then, that was always good.

Breakfast was finished. Some quick morning training to warm up and then they'd be off.

Naruto felt like showing off today. She really didn't know why, but she did. Drawing out her swords, she began a sequence. Moon pulls the tide. Her steps were light, softly hitting the ground before she moved again. The timing of the blades was off set a little; one blade followed the other. It looked extraordinarily pretty. Her blades streaked the air and she finished the sequences.

Itachi watched as Naruto did her sequence. It looked graceful yet fierce. It kind of looked like she was floating for a bit. He saw the two strong blasts of elemental energy at the end and was instantly glad he wasn't against her.

He watched as she quickly sheathed her sword and as she began practicing her Taijutsu. She glanced over at Itachi and grinned. "Want to spar?" she asked.

Itachi, not wanting to be rude, nodded.

"Taijutsu only." she said. She faced Itachi and bowed. he did the same. Then the fight began.

Naruto quickly jumped back after seeing Itachi move his foot. She dodged his kick and kart-wheeled forward, appearing underneath Itachi in an instant. She smiled and then punched him in the jaw.

Itachi decided at that moment the Sharingan might be of use. He activated it, going after Naruto once more. Aiming a punch at her shoulder, he attacked. She dodged by gracefully tripping backwards and moving to one side, gracefully and smoothly. He never hit her, not even once. On one of the attempted hits, she fell backwards to the side and behind Itachi. She jabbed at a few pressure points and then pinned him down. It was over.

"That was one hell of a fight," Itachi said. He was unaccustomed to being taken down without much work being put forth by the opposing party. He was panting lightly.

"Thanks. You did far better than most of the people I go against so congrats." She said with a smile. "It was fun. Let's go, the others are waiting."

They then continued on their way to Iwagakure.

A day later they arrived. Naruto changed into different clothing. She was no longer wearing the loose yukata she was while they were traveling; now she was wearing tighter fitting clothes more suitable for a mission. A long sleeve trench coat, leather pants, patent leather boots with the toes cut out shinobi style. Thick soled, knives hidden in them and her hair was pulled back into a bun and then covered with a black cover. A mask covered her face, hiding her identity, Her eyes shone, she was ready to go. Her style had changed in the years she'd left her small home. She still looked a lot like a male still.

The others had changed in different clothes, Haku's clothing was all tight fitting leather, which left little to the imagination. A trench coat also covered the clothes. He wore wooden geta and he looked very masculine. A mask just like Naruto's adorned his face.

Zabuza stood in hakama pants and a Chinese style shirt with a closure down the side, the shirt had a kimono style neck. He also had a trench coat. His sword was slung across his back. Normal shinobi shoes in black adorned his feet. He too wore a mask

Kyuubi wore a sleeveless leather shirt. It showed off his slender, but well built torso. Black shinobi pants adorned his legs and he wore boots like Naruto's. He also wore a black trench coat with a mask, just like the ones the others n the group wore, in place on his face.

"Ummm." Itachi said after looking at them. A mask was thrown in his direction. He caught it. He nodded and put it on. It was time for the mission.

Night fell soon and Naruto motioned for the team to move in.

Breaking into Iwa was the easy part; relatively low security.

The village interrogation building was relatively easy to find, but breaking in... that was going to be the difficult thing. Moving carefully around the numerous guards, trying not to be seen, the group moved. Several possible spots for the team they were looking for to be, potentially. Due to the time though it was likely for the people being rescued to be in a cell. Luck wasn't with them; they weren't. They continued on through the building, checking the isolation cells next, still no luck. Interrogation room; no luck. Torture rooms; bingo.

Figures Iwa would go to this so early.

Minor problem though, the captives were being held with guards in the room, receiving lashes. 4 people, tied, arms behind their back, kneeling with their shirts off and blindfolded. Angry red welts covered their body and some were even bleeding. The poor Nin were being interrogated for the information the held, each time they didn't answer, or lied, they received 30 lashes. All the people there were male, except for one of the captives. Naruto felt a pang in her chest for the sole female, left topless and in only a bra. Two of the captives were brown haired, one raven haired, and the sole female was a red head. about 10 interrogators stood around the room with whips.

Suddenly the interrogator, well one of the several interrogators, grabbed one of the captives and full on kissed him on the lips, hard and bruising. A hand caressed the victims skin, wandering the welted skin. A quick push, and suddenly the poor captive was pinned down, completely unsure of what was happening, what to expect, He couldn't even see for god's sake.

Cold air hit the mans legs, starting from the thighs. Pants had been discarded. A hand stroked the inner thigh of the tied man. The raven haired male let out a soft groan when that hand moved upward. He instantly felt disgusted by himself. He was being pleasured by the enemy, about to be raped and he was making sounds like a whore would.

It was like a slap to the face, this poor man was going to be raped by another male. It hit all of the rescuers at the same time practically. It was kind of obvious when pants had been lost, but even more so now.

Naruto nodded. they would infiltrate now, even if it meant they got found out. It really would be best if this poor guy didn't get raped.

A senbon was thrown, hitting the rapist (well, attempting to rape at least) right through the jugular vein. It now stuck out of him on both sides. He fell over when another senbon hit him through a pressure point in his shoulder. He died shortly after.

Kyuubi jumped in. He lashed out with his sword, beheading the nearest Nin. Zabuza followed, doing the same.

Itachi walked in then too. His Sharingan on, he attacked the nearest Nin to him with a quick blast of chakra to the skull, instantly frying any brains he may or may not have had. Given that he fell over, it was to be assume he did indeed have a brain.

Haku and Shirone jumped down, ready to strike.

Naruto also jumped down into the room.

"Shit!" one of the still alive interrogators said "it's them!"

"Who?" another asked, obviously not up to date on the going-ons of the world.

"A group of ruthless mercenaries, they can do whatever job they want. They have the number one ninja inn the bingo book, known as the Sun's Assassin because of their golden hair, or that's what they say. If you live long enough to see the glint on their masks your dead unless you're their payer."

"Well, if we catch them then we'll be rich"

"Yuki, Kumo, go help the captives. We'll deal with these people," Naruto said, her voice not stressed at all. She wasn't very worried.

"Ha, Hi-san." They rushed off to do that.

"Weasel, Akuma, Ookami; you're with me." She drew a single blade. Her chosen blade being the wind sword.

One of the slightly brighter (depending on how you look at it) interrogators called for back up. At least 20 Chuunin or Jounin, and a team of ANBU were coming. He smirked. That was likely (not) going to be enough to take down this group of fighters.

These people were a ridiculously strong group. The fighting began. The reinforcements came. Not really much of a battle, given that all of the opponents were pretty weak. They were being cut down like grass when it's mowed. Amazing how much damage four people can do. Swords were flying, leaving a path of destruction in their wake. Blood was spilt everywhere. Finally the ANBU showed.

Haku and Shirone were assisting the captured kumo-nins. They healed what they could and spread salve over the remaining welts to help numb the pain and allow them to heal. A shirt was handed to each of them for if they desired it as well as a soldier pill being administered to help with regeneration and energy.

One of the Kumo Nins, the raven haired male, finally spoke. "where's Tsukimaru-san?" Haku and Shirone froze. There was another person still.

"Shit," was the resounding sound between the fox an not-so-feminine (right now) boy

The ANBU were a bit harder to kill, but still, not too bad. "Hi-san we have a problem!" Haku called out to Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"We're missing someone. Blonde, feminine male. Green eyes."

"Ask if they know where to look for him."

Shirone did so. "Up, that's all they know."

Naruto sighed this really was a pain. "Okay, Weasel you're with me, Everyone else stay here, Akuma, Ookami protect the others, Yuki, Kumo, heal the Kumo-Nin."

And with that, Itachi and Naruto dashed up the stairs. Naruto sniffed at the air a few times, her enhanced sense of smell picked up on something metallic. Blood.

"Weasel, I smell a lot of blood about two floors up." Itachi nodded. A crumpled heap lay on the floor after they had gone the two flight of stairs. Naruto looked at the person. They looked blonde. Foot steps woke the blonde on the floor up, Naruto and Itachi were standing in front of this person, so as he looked up to see who was there he got a nasty scare when he saw two glimmering red eyes. He gave and indignant shout and clambered backwards, "Who are you and what do you want?"

Naruto and Itachi glanced at each other. Naruto spoke "Calm down Kumo-Nin-san. We have been sent by the Kage of your village to retrieve you. "

He calmed down a little. "And my team?"

"Them too. They've already been found, they are down a few floors where they were being tortured. they are being healed as we speak. Is there a name we can call you other than Kumo-Nin-san?"

"Thank you. Tsukimaru is my name. Kirei Tsukimaru (1)."

"Hai Tsukimaru-san. Shall we go join your team?"

The feminine blonde nodded and they headed down the stairs.

"'bout time you got back Hi." Kyuubi said to Naruto. "I thought you'd run into trouble."

"Haha. No." Naruto laughed.

After Shirone had healed up Tsukimaru, they headed out. "Ookami and Yuki, Protect the Kumo team if a fight happens."

"Hai."

The formed a V around the Kumo-Nin's but with one person behind. Although a few people attacked, getting out had been relatively easy.

The set up camp a little way out from the village. Finally masks were removed. "Don't ever tell anyone what we look like you hear, or you will wish we'd left you in that torture room." Naruto warned. The Kumo team quickly nodded.

Naruto released her long blond hair from the bun cover it was under and changed out of her mission clothes. "Who wants first watch?"

Itachi volunteered. "Okay then, night people."

and with that our favorite blonde ninja went to sleep.

_**Yusin's author corner**_

_**Hi hi! Yusin here. Sorry for my slowness. My laptop didn't have internet for quite some time, and that was where the file was. I've already started the next chapter.**_

_**1: Kirei Tsukimaru: Pretty Moon boy.**_

_**Thanks again to my reviewers!**_

_**and to my wonderful beta: Imperial mint.( Mint's input ;D Hey there, nice to see you all again. A wonderful chapter and it deserves reviews, no!?)**_

_**Comments, what do you think, questions? Please review 10 would be nice but not necessary for chapter update...**_

_**This chapter hated me, it just didn't want to be written! A couple months ago Ii was being practically raped by the plot bunnies, now they are gone!**_

_**poll remains the same as last time.**_


	14. Kumogakure

Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure Kishimoto-san won't trade Naruto to me… Makes me cry a little

_**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure Kishimoto-san won't trade Naruto to me… Makes me cry a little.**_

_**The Sun's Demon Assassin**_

_**Chapter 14- Kumogakure**_

_**Finish date: 10/3/08**_

_**Previously On the Sun's Demon Assassin**_

They set up camp a little way out from the village. Finally masks were removed. "Don't ever tell anyone what we look like you hear, or you will wish we'd left you in that torture room." Naruto warned. The Kumo team quickly nodded.

Naruto released her long blond hair from the bun cover it was under and changed out of her mission clothes. "Who wants first watch?"

Itachi volunteered. "Okay then, night people."

And with that our favorite blonde ninja went to sleep.

_**End Flashback**_

The team of Kumo Nin stared at the young blonde savior of theirs as the warm breeze caressed her face, blowing her long unbound hair to one side. They had never expected that the famous Sun's Assassin was so beautiful.

"Weasel-Kun, Akuma-kun, Yuki-kun, Kumo- san, Ookami-Kun, Kumo team-san, are you ready to head out now?" Naruto asked in a stern voice, wanting respect.

"Hai, Hi-sama," The Kumo team replied. Her team mates used the san honorific instead of the Sama honorific.

Naruto glared at them, "What did I tell you to not call me?"

"...sama."

"Good. Let's move out."

They continued on, no major complications, and reached Kumo after only a few days travel.

After being let into the gate, they entered Kumogakure. Naruto quickly lead the group to the Kage tower and went into the office of the Raikage.

"Raikage-san," Naruto said, gaining the attention of the Raikage.

"Mission Hi-san?"

"Look behind me." The Kage did so. "Of course it was a success, if it wasn't I wouldn't be here." Naruto said.

"Well... good work then Hi-san. I guess you aren't known as the sun's assassin for nothing."

"Of course not, Raikage-san."

"Anything to report?"

"Hai. Torture was evident on all of them, not sure to what extent. Yuki-san and Kumo-san did their best to heal physical wounds on them, but mental is another story. I haven't the slightest to the mental effects on them. Either Yuki-san or Kumo-san would be who to approach if you want detailed information on their physical trauma."

"Very well."

"I would like to request my team and I to spend a day in Kumo to restock supplies and rest up."

"Of course. But, may I request to see your face Hi-san?"

"Arigatou. You may request as much, however I cannot grant you your request. It's a matter of safety."

"Of course. Anyway, please stay as long as you need."

"Arigatou," Naruto turned to her team. "Come on. Let's go."

They left without another word.

"After we find an inn or someplace to stay we can split up."

"Ummm... Taichou... behind you..." Shirone said.

"Ara? Oh..." There was an inn directly behind her, complete with hot springs. "Ha, ha, I guess you're right. Well, let's just check in and then be on our merry way then." Naruto laughed at herself, such a silly mistake.

After checking in, they split ways; Shirone went to go enjoy a bath, Kyuubi went... somewhere. Itachi went to find some pocky, while Haku and Zabuza went to look for weapons to resupply their stocks. Naruto began to write her next letter.

_Dear Tsunade-obaa-san and whoever she shows this letter to,_

_I'm in Kumogakure now..._

_**Back In Konoha**_

"Thank you Shikamaru. You are dismissed." Tsunade said with a deep sigh. Things were definitely not looking good. Since Naruto left, their delegations never went anywhere near as smoothly. Especially not with countries that weren't ever the best of friends with them to begin with. Shikamaru had just given her his tactical decision on the situation. The result was grim.

So far they knew that Suna would be on their side, as would Kiri. But... Kusa, Ame, whatever was left after that disaster in sound, and Iwa... They were doomed with the amount of man power they had, even with the assistance of Suna and Kiri. Kumo thankfully was staying neutral, so at least it wasn't involved.

Shikamaru's suggestion was to hire that Assassin, whatever their name was, and their team. He was very sure they would level the playing field.

But Tsunade didn't like the idea of hiring help. Especially not when the help seemed so powerful... if they turned their backs on Konoha and Suna, and Kiri, then those villages would be doomed.

But the chances of success without the help was very slim.

But shit. It seemed shifty as hell to be hiring assassins, missing-nin etc to help them. Tsunade didn't like it one damn bit. Not at all.

Tsunade sighed. She needed to assess the risk, damn... some sake would be so nice. And then there was Uchiha. Who was once again in her office. The hell. Why was he always there? WHY?! "You can come out either on your own, or leave it up to my aim. Uchiha."

"Hn." Sasuke sauntered out of the shadows.

"Why are you here Uchiha?"

"Hn."

"If you don't have a reason, leave."

"Hn"

"I'm warning you Uchiha. Leave before I lose my temper."

"Hn."

"And would you stop it with the damn grunting, no one can understand you, and the last person that could- well, they're gone."

Sasuke took on a slight grimace. He was still touchy about that subject. "Hn"

A toad appeared. "Tsunade, here is a new letter from Naruto. She wished for me to send her regards on."

"Thank you, Gamakichi." She opened her desk drawer and removed a small piece of candy. She gave it to the smallish sized toad.

"Thanks!" The amphibian poofed away.

Tsunade hastily opened the small scroll.

_Dear Tsunade-obaa-chan and whoever she shows this letter to,_

_I'm in Kumogakure right now, taking a break for my hectic life. Shirone is doing great as am I. What's this I hear about a possible war in Konoha? I do hope you aren't in too much trouble. Maybe it's just a rumor, but I heard about it being gossiped from some of the little old ladies here._

_Oh man... Did I mention that I just got asked out by a girl who thought I was a guy? Ha, ha, seems like I'm getting fan clubs now, just like Sasuke did or is._

_That right Teme. I know you're reading these too. Gamakichi told me that you're always in the office when he delivers my messages. Ha, ha, you're still my best friend, love ya. Oh. By the way, Itachi says hi. HAHAHAHA!_

_Yeah. I saw Itachi recently he was pretty banged up, so I healed him. And you know something Sasuke, he realllllyyyyyy cares for youuuuuuu. So don't kill him next time you see him, Kay?_

_Moving onnnnn. Tsunade, how is everyone doing? Why haven't you sent any replies via JIRAIYA! He can summon Gamakichi and then the next time I summon Gamakichi I get whatever you handed to him to send to me._

_So reply for once, please._

_These one sided conversations aren't very funnnn... I miss you all..._

_Reply please,_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

Tsunade looked at the letter once more. Then she passed it on to Sasuke continuing to burst out laughing.

Sasuke looked over the letter. He ended up fighting down a blush and a flustered look._She knew!_ Naruto knew that he always got to read the letters she sent to Tsunade.

Tsunade was still laughing.

And what was up with the hi from Itachi, since when did Itachi say hi to anyone?

And it sounded like she was whining. How do you whine through a letter?

But... But... she said he loved him... but she said it so... casually. Sasuke didn't know what to think.

Once Tsunade calmed down, she got out some paper and called for Jiraiya. She started writing a letter to send to Naruto and after finishing it (and allowing Shizune, Jiraiya, and Sasuke to make their own annotations) she gave it to Gamakichi (Who had been summoned just for that very purpose by Jiraiya) and Gamakichi poofed off again.

Maybe now they could actually properly communicate.

But still even after the little distraction, Tsunade needed to decide if she wanted to recruit the help of this Bingo book Nin. Sun's Assassin. The assassins help would be greatly appreciated, but the risk...

Tsunade didn't know what to do, but one thing was for sure at that point. War was now inevitable. Without more help, Konoha would fall.

Tsunade would go to the council with this. She would leave it to them to decide. Even if the council was made up of mostly horrible people.

**Back with Naruto**

Naruto sighed as she got up from where she had been sitting. She changed out of her mission clothes and removed her mask. She pulled on plain civilian clothes and walked out of the Inn. She went out to gather some food supplies as well as restock on Shuriken and Kunai. Being a highly wanted Bingo book Nin had its down sides. Except when you got hired as a mercenary; you could charge a damn freaking lot for your services.

Naruto sighed. What had become of her kill-as-few-people-as-possible-thing?

She saw Itachi walking out of the convenience store, a bag in hand, surely, filled with nothing but pocky.

Naruto ran over to the raven haired male and poked him. He was out of uniform, but he had a genjutsu over his face his once angular features now softer, more feminine. His long hair was pulled back and tied in a loose bun. His obsidian black eyes now a lighter less harsh spring green.

"Yo, Tachi-kun" Naruto said, using the affectionate nickname she'd given him as a young child.

"Hello Nato-chan" Itachi countered, using her nickname from when she was a small academy child.

"Let me guess, that bag is filled with... Green tea, raspberry, chocolate, and strawberry Pocky."

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "How'd you know?"

"Ha, ha, you don't grow up around Tachi and not know his preferred flavors of Pocky," Naruto countered.

"Hn"

"Hmm... yeah I guess so. But everyone knows I like ramen Tachi."

"Hn"

"It was a bad example!"

"Hn."

"Since when could I translate the grunts? Well, let's see… I spent several months with you, and then I trained with your brother and became best friends with him. You don't spend that kind of time and get that kind of relationship without picking up a skill or two."

"Hn."

"What! I'm right and you know it."

The two carried on through Kumogakure, everyone staring at the blonde who was appearing to translate this young man's grunts.

"Ne... Itachi... Do you ever miss your home?" Naruto asked as they walked into their room at the inn, about to go bathe in the hot springs. Itachi looked at her oddly.

"I know I do. Whenever I think of Konoha, it hurts really bad... And I don't understand it. How can missing someplace hurt? But whenever I think of Konoha, my chest tightens and I can't breathe. It was the same as when you left... Every time I thought about you or where you were, or if you were okay, my chest began to ache horribly. I asked Haku, and Zabuza, even Kyuubi and Shirone, but they all said they didn't understand. So... I was wondering if it's just me being really fucked up in the brain, or if it's actually an ailment." Tears were slowly leaking from her eyes. As they were about to separate to go to the changing rooms, Itachi pulled Naruto into an embrace.

He held her close, and murmured, said. "I know exactly what it's like. It's known as homesickness. But... It's not much of an illness, and the only cure I know about is to go home... But for neither of us is that much of an option... "He held her softly, and gently caressed her long blonde hair. "We can only suffer together... But it's better than alone."

"Tachi-kun..." The ache in her heart faded a little. A warm feeling radiated from her heart for now. As Itachi left the gentle embrace the cold feeling... the ache returned. But where ever he touched was exceedingly warm...

It was strange. Very strange.

They went their separate ways into the bath house.

Naruto untied her warm Yukata and wrapped a towel around her body. She walked out into the outdoor women's bath. The bath was so nice. It was warm, and fragrant...

Smelled like Vanilla sugar... It was wonderful... she sat under a waterfall and relaxed. It was so soothing...

Come to think of it... She met Jiraiya at a bath house... Her heart gave a painful clench... and because of Jiraiya, she met Tsunade, and Shizune. Her wonderful surrogate mother and sister almost... Her heart gave another painful clench... And Tsunade taught Sakura, who was on team seven with her... It hurt even more... And team seven included Kakashi and Sasuke... Her heart felt worse than when Sasuke put a hole in her chest with Chidori.

All of those people were connected in her heart... And she hadn't seen any of them in so many years... four years now...

She wasn't anywhere near as young as she was when she had left Konoha. She looked very different. , acted fairly different, and she wasn't mentally as young.

When she thought about it... In three short days... was the anniversary of her exile. Four full years.

She would make sure to be back in her small abode then. She just wanted to be able to spend time alone... not on the road... And they could continue on from there...

Just that one day. Was it too much to ask for?

Naruto called out over the barrier. "Tachi-kun, I'm going to get out now. I'll see you later." she did just that. She pulled the kimono on over her slight frame and left the small changing room. She went up to their hotel room curled up on the small couch and fell asleep. As she slept, a few tears sparkled down her cheeks.

_Monster. Demon. Devil spawn. Worthless. Trash. Scum._

_Dobe. Loser. Dead last. Good-for-nothing. Weakling. Dope. Moron._

"_I hate you! If it wasn't for you my father would still be alive!"_

Itachi walked in after following Naruto. It was getting dark, so Itachi lit a candle, which illuminated part of the hall.

He walked into their hotel room. Naruto was on the couch curled up. Itachi smiled softly. When he grew closer he stopped smiling. Her cheek was wet... Was she crying? Itachi gently held her against his chest. Why did this one girl have so much affect on him?

Itachi didn't know. He absentmindedly began to stroke her long blonde hair.

Itachi sighed. It was late. Naruto was still asleep. He was hungry.

Naruto, who usually cooked for them, was out cold still, and Itachi wasn't willing to wake her to get food. So he did the next best thing. He got take out. More specifically, honey barbeque chicken, sesame beef, and cashew nut chicken, with steamed rice of course. He returned to the suite where Naruto and the rest of the team were staying, all the others had yet to return... It was now nine o'clock at night. The sun was now setting... It was July. The warm summer winds filtered through the open window. Itachi pulled out a plate and chopsticks; he served himself some food and then sat by the large window to watch the sunset.

Naruto slowly began to stir, As she woke up she looked towards the light that was shining in her eyes; sunset. The suite smelled good... Like food. It was nice...

For once it was calm. The storm of everything had calmed. It was a rare occurrence for her, but it was a wonderful feeling. She felt the warmth envelop her body, ah... So nice. She stood up and lethargically walked toward where the smell of food was wafting from. Her stomach was empty. She pulled out a plate and dished up some food.

"Oh, you're awake now then?"

"Hmmmmmm..."

"That would be a no..."

Naruto didn't really register who was talking. She just sat down and grabbed the chopsticks that had been given to her (by this mysterious person) and consumed food.

She proceeded to fall back asleep after eating her fill. Itachi laughed. Naruto really was amazing. She woke up, ate, and then slept. He gently picked her up and then placed her into her futon. She deserved the rest. After all, she worked her hardest to keep up with things, she didn't deal with her own basic needs. Surely, it had been many days since she slept for more than a couple hours in a row. Kyuubi, Shirone, Haku, and Zabuza all walked in then, they were talking amongst themselves. Itachi excused himself after putting the food away to sleep. Might as well when you don't know when the next time you can actually sleep through the night will be.

They all got some much needed shut eye that night.

_**The next morning**_

Naruto woke up with a yawn. After she took that bath last night, all she remembered was that she fell asleep on a chair... But now she was in a futon. Someone must have moved her.

It had definitely been a nice rest other than that stupid dream... Naruto sighed; it was a common dream anyhow, or more, nightmare.

Naruto got to making breakfast, to her knowledge she hadn't eaten since she wrote that letter yesterday afternoon. She started making eggs, bacon, and an-pan(1).

The others steadily woke up. Eventually they were all up and the small dining table in their shared suite. As Naruto placed the food on the table, people began to serve themselves food.

"Hey… Would it be all right if we went back to Shinsaku for a couple days? I just want a day off. Is that okay?"

Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy. "It's fine Naruto, but dare we ask why?" Haku asked.

"... It's the anniversary..."

"Of what?" Itachi inquired.

"My exile."

_**Yusin's author corner**_

_**Happy belated birthday Naruto!**_

_**Sorry for the OOC-ness…**_

_**(1) Anpan- It's a pancake thing filled with red bean. Red Bean is yummy….**_

_**OMFG! I woke up, re-read what pain au chocolat had written for**__**My Homicidal Prince**__**(I LOVE that story) went down stairs, got on my desktop read another couple of fics, then I logged into , saw the new reader's statistics, played around a bit. Then I went to my story's stats. And you know what. I freaked. Over 30,000 views hits whatever you want to call them. Like 144 83 favorites, and 125 reviews. Oh. And 15C2s**_

_**All I want to say is thank you all! -squees-**_

_**Anyhow, schools started for me. Did I mention I hate school? No clue how hectic my life will be, so please bear with me. Thanks!**_

_**Reviews would be loved! Especially since it didn't take me another three months to update.**_

_**Oh, No changes in poll.**_

_**I feel really weird. I was writing part of that romance scene in a post office.**_

_**BTW: The next chapter is part of a homework assignment. If odd words are bolded or emphasized, there's a reason.**_

_**Anything imperial mint would like to say?**_

_**Well, yes there is! Hello to everyone who is reading and reviews are always a gift to the author… so just spend a moment of your time. :) Even if it's to moan about the weather or something… I always moan about the weather ;)**_


	15. Sad Reflections of the Past

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, it might be angsty-er, and fulfill fan girls wishes more, but since I don't, it's not mine. **_

_**The Sun's Demon Assassin**_

_**Chapter 15- Sad Reflections of the Past**_

_**Finish date: 12/14/08**_

_**Previously:**_

"Hey… Would it be all right if we went back to Shinsaku for a couple days? I just want a day off. Is that okay?"

Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy. "It's fine Naruto, but dare we ask why?" Haku asked.

"... It's the anniversary..."

"Of what?" Itachi inquired.

"My exile."

**End flashback**

The small group of ninja's continued on through Kumo, making it back to their (or more everyone but Itachi's, this would be his first time there) residence in Shirosaki. Although they had six people, they moved swiftly and silently through the tree tops, stopping only on occasion to rest or consume food.

Naruto was oddly quiet, even though she was now often quiet, she spoke less than normal. Although Itachi was usually almost complacent about his knowledge of the land, due to being a missing Nin for more than ten years, he hadn't the slightest idea about where they were going. He'd never ventured this way or really past the borders of the main countries, especially not this far out.

However, the rest of the group moved with indifference to the odd location of wherever they were going, so why should he say anything? Anyhow, everyone was very ambiguous about the actual location of the place. It sounded more like they just didn't know.

It was silent out, except for the soft clop of shoes on wood and the sound of them swooshing through the air. The quiet was kind of nice. It left everyone to their own thoughts, excluding Naruto and Kyuubi from that statement though. They were linked, so no matter what, even if Kyuubi had his own body, they could still hear each others thoughts. Somehow as Itachi rambled on and on in his mind he came across the concept of what he felt for the blonde assassin of prodigious capabilities.

Did he like her as more than a friend? Maybe. He certainly didn't know. He did, in fact care greatly about her, and if she ever died he would be mournful for her loss. He realized now, he was digressing greatly, in his own mind. How in the world did that work out?

The next thing Itachi realized, they were setting up camp and stopping for the night. And he had first watch.

Itachi continued to think about the blonde woman. As a kid she'd had such a candid personality, which was odd seeing as her past was so dark. So many people hated her with a passion, he simply didn't understand it.

His watch ended shortly after that though. Kyuubi took over.

They continued on at daybreak when the sun barely began to illuminate their path. As they reached their destination, Itachi examined the house; it seemed tidy, nothing opulent, but it was nice.

Naruto took lead; she hadn't said more than a couple words the entire journey. She walked to the door and opened it; it was just as they'd left it. Tidy, clean, perhaps a bit sparsely furnished, but it was nice. Naruto summoned some shadow clones to modify the building so that Itachi would have his own room. The remainder of the day remained uneventful. The remodeling was done by nightfall (thanks to the couple hundred clones).

The next day came by. Naruto didn't leave her room much, and when she did leave she seemed very lethargic with bold red streaks marring her tan face. Her normally happy demeanor was gone completely. Not even a small smile had been shed thus far that day, which was very rare.

Naruto returned to her room after getting a glass of water to replace the liquid she'd lost so far. God… It seemed to all amass on her at once. Their hate… but more... the heart ache.

She missed all of them dearly, even those who hated her from the bottom of their hearts, she wouldn't discount the precious people she had now, her dear advocates were so very important to her, but her dear friends, the rookie twelve and Gai's team plus Iruka and some others, they had saved her from her despairing past, from falling back into the shadows that had graced her when Itachi had left.

Other than the Sandaime, Itachi was the first person to bring light into her life. And although she'd said she was fine when he left, she wasn't. She was merely willing to take his actions and allow him to leave. Be one of the few who knew the secrets shrouding him… Was there anyway to alleviate the hollow ache in her chest? A small sob choked her on its way out. This day brought back so many bad memories…

Why did people hate her? Had she not proved that she was loyal to them and that no matter what she wasn't going to lose control to the being contained within her? Apparently not enough, or the bias and fear of the unknown overcame what she had done to her at an infant's age.

And even more so, what her father had done to her.

Her own father had cursed her with this other being. He had chosen to seal it into her small body, giving faith that people would care for her. And then he was gone.

But she could _never_ hate him. He was her own flesh and blood, and he had given his life to save Konoha. Though he could never watch over her, he had done it for a good cause. Even if he had caused people to hate her, for her to have to hide for her entire life, she would not hate him. This other being… Kyuubi, would have killed them all if her father had not sealed him into Naruto's own being. It would make sense for her to hate Kyuubi though, right?

But, she did not hate Kyuubi either. He was… He had... Kyuubi attacked Konoha out of their wrong doings. And… After Naruto's initial fracture of the seal when she had mastered Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, he had helped her. He'd saved her more times than she could count. Naruto could not hate Kyuubi, because it wasn't his fault he had been sealed in her. Hating him would be like hating those dear to her, as Kyuubi had become a brother figure, or perhaps a father figure after Iruka.

She'd shown valor, especially when saving the very beings that caused her childhood to be a constant hell. When she could only live for herself, and live in hope to see the next day alive. She was alone then. She never wanted to return to that god damned hell. Not ever… She'd die first.

It was never enough. Never.

All of this time… She was still just a demon. A sub-human. Would they ever look at her like a normal person?

THERE SHOULD BE A LINE HERE

Kyuubi couldn't help but feel depressed. Especially when a certain blonde was thinking much too loud with depressing thoughts.

Itachi looked at the long haired, red-headed male with concern. The poor man looked like he wanted to cry. A more than one thousand year old demon, wanted to cry. "You okay?" Itachi asked, being uncharacteristically emotional and expressive. It was more than slightly disturbing sight to see Kyuubi, normally high and aloof act like this.

"I'm fine... Just Kit… aghhhhhh" He moaned. "If she would stop being so damn depressing with her relentless thoughts it wouldn't be so bad. But nooooo... She just has to keep it up with the endless depressing thoughts which most of are sort of –really- my fault!"

"..Hn."

"Damn you Uchiha, you and your grunts." Kyuubi said. "And the one person that can decipher them isn't here. Talk like a human for once."

Itachi snorted. He turned away and stalked off. "I'm going out. I'll be in the town."

The town was quaint. It was simplistic in design, but no one seemed to fear him. He suspected someone in their group was at work for this because all of them seemed to know his name, and yes the Uchiha name was famous, but usually people don't smile and wave while saying "good day, Uchiha-san" to him.

He discovered a restaurant and ordered takeout. They didn't have any food to make anything; upon finding out they were going here they had decided to wait to buy food stuffs.

They needed food. Simple as that. He ordered his favorite dishes, as well as a couple other generically well liked dishes.

It was nice to be out of the depressing atmosphere of the house. Kyuubi was feeling all of Naruto's depression, so that made two depressed souls in that house, and Shirone was doing her best to keep Naruto well stocked with handkerchiefs. And that was a feat on it own. Especially since they only had three that weren't bloodstained. Shirone wasn't giving Naruto a bloodstained hanky in fear of causing a reprise of cry stronger than before.

He was mentally digressing again. He still wasn't sure how that worked. Either way, after his walk he felt rejuvenated. He figured he might as well train a bit with Haku and Zabuza for a while. Nothing better to do.

He smirked and ran off to wherever they were. Time for some practice.

Zabuza and Haku challenged Itachi to a two on one fight. Itachi quickly agreed and the fight began. Zabuza began swinging, and Itachi did his damnedest to avoid being maimed by Zabuza's huge sword as it swung at him.

After swiftly moving out from the path, the long haired male flitted to the other side of his opposition. He fluidly slipped out of the gigantic sword's path before Zabuza had a chance to swing at him again. The match was finally getting some fervor. He looked almost supercilious as he activated his bloodline, making him even more elusive than before. Itachi saw it prudent, especially when he felt the warm air seem to drop several degrees.

So that was where Haku was.

Several mirrors appeared from thin air. The glass seeming slabs glistened in an aesthetically pleasing way to Itachi. Against the full Sharingan this tactic should be obsolete, but Itachi knew, just knew that Haku had some scheme riddled into his mind. After all, Haku wasn't one to waste so much for no reason. Itachi watched as Haku flew out of one of the mirrors, he stepped to the right two meters. Zabuza was there.

"Crap!" Itachi was pinned to one of the mirrors, his neck in one of the cut outs on the sword.

"Pinned." Haku and Zabuza said in unison. They smirked at each other before letting Itachi go.

The three walked back to the –now- large house they were staying at. After they walked in, Itachi pulled out the bag of food he'd purchased, after serving up some for themselves, Kyuubi made up a small plate for Naruto and placed it on a tray with some water. He got up and headed for the small room where Naruto currently resided.

THERE SHOULD BE A LINE HERE!

Naruto hiccoughed. After she had gone through several crying spells, her face was flagrant with red splotches from rubbing at her eyes. Not much she could really do about all of the crying, she was continually reminiscing about her belittlement and mistreatment in the past. Although 'mistreatment' was putting it lightly.

After Itachi left, she was really alone. That time… was a return to hell, only worse since she knew what it was like when you got through. She was alone. Again. She acted as if she was happy still, acted the same as before. Because if she acted happily, and like there was nothing wrong, there wasn't… Right? It hurt for so long…

But, eventually she really was happy; that was after the formation of team 7, when all of the contests started between herself and Sasuke. She smiled solemnly, perhaps a bit of hysteria or insanity showing. God… Sasuke had caused the best and absolute worst moments in her short lifespan. He was the cause of her current misery; after all it was in saving him that she was banished. But given the fact that Sasuke was always in the Hokage's office waiting for a letter from her (she'd laughed when she'd heard that from Gamakichi) she figured he must have a strong feeling of contrite. He was her first friend still, because he was the first of their generation to accept her.

Kyuubi clandestinely looked upon the still teary eyed Naruto, after she'd begun to stare candidly at the ceiling. She was still pretty well locked up in her room after 6 hours. Itachi had come back with a small bag of premade food, even though the red haired male figured the blonde would leave the food on its own. Alas, better for it to be there and available for her to eat then not at all. Kyuubi slid the tray through the slightly open door, proceeded to close the door, and then lightly treaded away.

Alas, they would never know till later.

THERE SHOULD BE A LINE HERE

Tsunade sighed. She really was getting too old for this. The council was being amiable about the concept of having mercenaries in Konoha. It was very lucid that they had some… dubious idea on the idea. A twisted plot perhaps; because they were being far too encouraging about it. Usually when it came to a decision like this, they were banal and slow on deciding, but they had practically screamed at her to send for this team.

Tsunade knew it would be difficult to gain the team's attention, it would likely mean sending out adroit ninja, ninja who could be used here to protect the homelands, to try and hope to find this 'amazing' team, convince them to help Konoha, and then somehow make it back here without Konoha being squashed in the process. Perhaps she would send a virtuoso tracker team to find them, however if they ran into any trouble, they might have some trouble. Perhaps send a team of Hinata, Shino, and Kiba, along with Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke and Sai. That would cover medical needs, and power as Sasuke would definitely cover that department. Plus it would get Sasuke out of her hair! Him and his slightly-less-than-before-but-still-pretty-bad caustic nature!

Oh how Tsunade was starting to agree with the council more and more (for once). She would denounce the value of the council often, but sometimes they did have their use. They had desecrated Konoha (what little of it was holy anyhow) because they exiled the incarnate sun after all. Hmm… Tsunade was leaning towards sending out team Kurenai and Team Kakashi for this. If they didn't get the help anyhow they we're fairly well screwed over, so even if they got double crossed it wouldn't matter. And Sasuke would be gone! The decision seemed lucid to her now, why had she thought otherwise? The team was the way to go!

Tsunade grasped for her bottle of sake, pouring out some into her saucer in a sort of pious way. She toasted to the air and took a celebratory downing, proceeding to spit it out when discovering it was definitely not sake. Vodka; Konohamaru and his emulations of Naruto's pranks.

At least Naruto didn't mess with her precious sake more than hiding it. Tsunade glared at the bottle with contempt for a moment, realized the alcohol content was higher, and went back to drinking. All the better to get drunk off of! Tsunade began to write out the needed documents for the team, better to do it before the council rescinded their blessings.

Quickly working through the paper work, she finished and called for Sakura to get the documents and show them to the council.

No more Sasuke! Ah… The relief was almost tangible to Tsunade now. Oh how the world was sweet, especially when she had her secular desire of being drunk!

_**Yusin's author corner:**_

_**Yeah.. It's kinda angsty… but... meh I think it turned out ok. I don't actually know if Vodka has a higher alcohol rating than sake, by the way.**_

_**No change in standings. **_

_**Beta's (Imperial mint) input: Hello! How is everyone? Vodka does indeed have a higher alcoholic rating than sake, undiluted sake having a percentage of 18-20 and vodka having anywhere between 35-50 (the traditional Russian, Lithuanian and Polish having around 40 percent). Just a little clarification for you all :D**_

_**Sorry for the lonnnngggggg wait. ____ school ate me. **_

_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- Shadow clone Jutsu**_


	16. Mission Out

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would stop giving the readers 17 page chapters in which nothing seems to happen… WTF.**

**Also, ItachiShisui mentions in this chapter. If you don't like yaoi, or well… I suppose it's incest. Then turn away. Huh. I only just now realized its incest. I feel kinda stupid. No action or anything. Just mentions of a crush. Sorry to people who don't like it. I'll continue this later so that I don't further spoil things in the chapter.**

_**The Sun's Demon Assassin**_

_**Chapter 18- Mission Out**_

_**Date completed- I HAVE NO IDEA -____-;;**_

As luck would have it, Kurenai's team was out on a mission. Due to this, Tsunade called in Team Kakashi, Neji, and Shikamaru. The six nin were currently standing in her office, awaiting the mission details.

"I have called the 6 of you in here today for the assignment of an S-rank long term mission concerning a certain assassin. Your goal is to track down the Sun's Assassin, as well as their team. You are to get them to come back with you to Konoha." Tsunade commanded attention with her tone.

"Any reason? I have a feeling this isn't for tea and cookies." Kakashi inquired.

"As you all probably know, Konoha's relations with the other hidden villages are wavering. It is inevitable for war to break out. Due to the fact that we, allied with Sand and Mist, are likely going to be severely out gunned by what remains of Sound, Kusa, Ame, Iwa, and others. The chances of us not facing total annihilation are slim-" She elaborated.

"To non-existent." Shikamaru finished. "Basically, she's trying to say that if we don't get these mercenaries to help us, we are all going to die." He sighed. "Mendokusai. (1)"

"Exactly." Tsunade responded.

"But, Hokage-sama, these may be missing-nin wanted by our own country. Or people that were forced out of Konoha for reasons unknown." Sakura was trying to insure there were no loopholes.

Tsunade held up a scroll. "This has the entire council's graces, and signatures, for however long they are here to help us, that any acts they have committed will be forgiven and they will be treated kindly so long as they have been hired by us." She was _NOT_letting this chance to get rid of Sasuke go!

"Where might we find these people?" Sai asked.

"No idea. And you have an indefinite amount of time to find them. Kakashi, I want you to send a report back weekly." Tsunade finished. "There is a rumored sighting of them in Iwa."

"When do we leave?" Sasuke asked. He knew Tsunade had some other reason other than to find this group.

"6 hours from now." Tsunade said. "Pack lots. Here are your Visa's that will get you into any of our allied nations without fail. If you need to, restock there."

Everyone left. Tsunade smirked. It seemed no one suspected her want to get some distance from Sasuke. Good. And with any luck, she'd have at least a month of no Sasuke!

**With Naruto**

Naruto lay on her floor, curled up into a half fetal position. Her long hair splayed on the ground around her. Tears continued to sparkle down her cheeks, but her eyes lay closed, and her breathing more normal, although still rather fast. Every so often a small muttering, or whimper could be heard, but it was indistinguishable. Her mouth formed a resigned grimace.

Itachi, Haku, Zabuza, Shirone, and Kyuubi all crowded her door, the food that had been left behind remained untouched. Kyuubi took a small step into the room, and slowly moved to where Naruto lay asleep. Upon closer inspection her face was severely flushed, and red streaks marred the usually tan skin. "She has a slight fever." Kyuubi stated. "But it seems she's finally calmed down."

The others nodded. Kyuubi carefully picked up Naruto and placed her on the bed, and pulled a blanket over her.

"When you see her like this… It's hard to believe she's wanted by so many countries." Haku said. The last words lingered in the air. "She looks completely defenseless. Completely innocent."

"She gave up all innocence when she became a shinobi." Zabuza was firm. "But, this kid… I don't think she was ever seen as innocent." A dark look went across Kyuubi's fault. It was his fault she was viewed in that manner.

"She's so carefree. Or so it seems, but… Its obvious she isn't now." Shirone spoke softly. "I don't really understand… But I never knew her before she left Konoha." Shirone looked up at the ceiling. "I can't understand how someone would treat Naruto with such contempt."

"It's a mystery to us all." Itachi stated.

"Lets let her sleep and hope for a better tomorrow." Haku said, ushering people out of the door gently. Itachi looked back on the sleeping blonde one last time before sliding the door closed. No one noticed the grimace had relaxed into something closer to indifference. An almost smile graced her features.

_**A little before the conversation in Naruto's room, and also during**_

_We all hate you. Why can't you just go and never come back. You're just a monster. If it wasn't for you, Sasuke wouldn't have ever left us! _

_Naruto shook her head at the idea. No… No one.._

_"Just die."_

_"Never come back."_

_"You're exiled."_

_"No one wants you here"_

_"So why do you long to return?"_

_The voices continued to chide her. Over and Over again. She was never able to receive some rest._

_In the darkness shrouding her, figures were being to become visible._

_"No… No…"_

_The figures closed in on her… More of them kept coming. It was a sea. She tried to move but found she couldn't. Her legs… Were so weak… She felt so weak. Features became distinguishable on the figures that enclosed on her. They were almost to her.. They had weapons knives. They were going to kill her. Tears dripped from her face._

_It was true. They never would see her as something more than a sub-human, not deemed worthy of life. She resigned herself to her fate. Her death awaited, looming in the not so distant field… The figures had reached her. A knife stuck her skin. A blunt weapon. The knife was very dull._

_Another figure approached and the process repeated._

_A small light appeared a little ways away, and a cluster lights not so far a way._

_It was no longer quite as pitch black. A lulling tone emerged from the lights, the figures that had been attacking her retreated. The lights lingered for a bit, bathing her in a dim light a feeling of care and adoration enveloping her and hugging her as the light did. One of the lights touched her forehead gently; it hovered for a moment before moving to reside next to her. More lulling sounds, and then slowly the lights began to move away, diming as they went. One of them lingered for a moment longer before finally diming away to nothingness._

_Although alone now, she felt like she was surrounded by warmth._

_It was wonderful._

_**The next morning**_

Naruto's eyes fluttered awake. She sat up quickly when she realized she was no longer on the floor, only to relax and slump back down when she realized she'd been moved to her bed.

That dream was weird.. But perhaps induced by her depressing day. Given that pretty much that was all she had thought about, it would have made sense. But what had cause the lights though? It was so weird. Those light had protected her, numbed the pain, now the question was what had caused them to appear. Since she was on the bed, it would have made sense for someone, presumably one of her teammates, to come in and move her. So maybe.. It had been them that had induced the light in her dreams? She wasn't sure.

Best not to dwell on the unknown. Or that's what she decided in this case.

It was so comfortable in her bed… And she still felt so weak… She continued to sleep.

Haku peeked into the blonde's room, only to discover his captain was still asleep. He approached the blonde cautiously, upon closer examination, he could tell Naruto's coloring was a little off, but better than it was last night. He crept out and let her sleep. After all, she pushed herself far harder than was safe. He quietly walked back to the sitting room, where the others were.

"Well?" Zabuza asked.

"She's asleep. She's still a little sick, but she looks much healthier than last night. The redness has decreased, and she's got some color back." Haku communicated. "I let her sleep. Especially since I know she pushes her self too hard. She's pushing herself dangerously. She can't always keep herself at the limit."

Shirone looked kind of confused. "Hm? But… We're always here to heal her." Shirone's naivety was showing. This was when it really showed that Shirone didn't quite have the same age and sharpened mind the others had gained from their years. Given that Shirone was under 10 years of age, this did make sense.

Zabuza shook his head. "You don't understand. Naruto's been pushing herself to the limit for weeks on end. She's always on the watch, always directing, always doing something. That kind of alertness takes its toll. Mentally. She wasn't exactly the most stable person to begin with, eh, Kyuubi?"

"No. She wasn't. The villagers in Konoha ensured that. She still isn't. She acts strong because she doesn't want others to worry. She's good at it too, only had her entire life to practice." Kyuubi responded. "Don't even think I would have realized if I hadn't heard her every thought. Even before the initial crack in the seal, I still could hear what she thought."

Zabuza continued. "She's mentally not completely stable. She's pushing herself to the limit for weeks on end. That much stress could kill someone. One's body isn't meant to function at 100 percent for a long period of time. When you do that, eventually something gives out. And if it's not your sanity-"

"It's a major organ. And it will most likely be past the point of repair." Itachi finished. "It's shortening her life."

"Exactly." Haku said.

Shirone looked stricken at the explanation. How could that be? Why would Naruto-san intentionally push herself to a point that shortened her life?

Haku smiled wistfully. "Let's not let her get to that point. I don't want to see her go before it's really her time. After all-" He turned to Zabuza. "She brought us up to the light. Brought Itachi into the light."

Itachi sullenly looked ahead, now reminded of killing Shisui. He never wanted to kill Shisui… Shisui had understood him. Upon meeting Shisui, Itachi felt like he had his first real connection to someone. Shisui was the first. Sandaime-sama was the second, Sasuke was the third… And.. Naruto was the fourth. His parents may have cared for him, but they never truly connected. His father wanted Itachi to be a perfect killing machine. His mother cared for him, but he never really had a strong, strong connection to her. Yes, her death did hurt. But it was nothing like Shisui's.

After all. Shisui had been his first crush. Itachi had a hard time admitting to it, seeing as Shisui betrayed everyone. But he would secretly admit to it. The fact he had loved his best friend. When Itachi had to kill Shisui, a part of him broke. He had acted like he was fine with killing Shisui, but when the last breath left Shisui's body, Itachi felt his chest freeze up. His heart ached with ferocity unmatched thus far in his life. And then his eyes had lit up in excruciating pain. He had gained the Mangekyo not only killing his best friend, but by killing his best friend, first connection to someone, first crush, first love.

It was odd that it was his cousin, his cousin, that he had loved first. Itachi hadn't wanted to love him… But it was difficult.

Shisui had been Itachi's first "bond". Shisui was fun to be around, made Itachi feel cared for, made Itachi feel... Something other than apathy. Shisui had been popular, yes. Maybe not the Itachi or Sasuke popular, but he was certainly popular. He just had this aura that made him popular. Whether it was his handsome face, or his "open" personality, it worked pretty well. He had small crowds of fangirls, and a couple fanboys here and there. Like Itachi.

Either way, Itachi had liked Shisui, despite the family status. Not that it really mattered, since to Itachi's knowledge Shisui had never even known that Itachi had liked him. Also, it was common for the Uchiha's to inbreed anyway. Itachi's love for Shisui would remain unrequited and secret. Shisui would never know that Itachi had liked him, and that was it, because Shisui was dead. Besides… Itachi had moved on. Maybe he didn't love anyone right now, but… He didn't grieve as he used to. With his heart wrenching as though it was being crushed by Gaara's sand.

It was also why Itachi didn't want to love anyone like that ever again. Better to face solitude and loneliness than that… Agony.

"-Chi? Itachi? You there?" Shirone was very concerned. Itachi had just zoned out for like… five minutes!

"Hn." Itachi grunted in response.

**Back In Konoha**

Sasuke prepared his gear for the long trip. He refilled the stores his seals summoned shuriken from, and packed as many kunai as he could. He brought along his sleeping bag and a tent, as well as dried food. He packed two extra sets of clothes, as well as his traveling cloak. He also brought along the technique scroll and the photos Naruto had given him. That stupid technique was giving him grief! It was like you had to look both ways at once! The technique was supposed to combine two elements at once. So you had to build both of the elemental type chakras. And then you had to put both of those elemental type chakras under an enormous amount of pressure. When you attacked with it, at the moment of impact, you had to increase the pressure on it to the point where it implodes, which caused the chakra to fuse and release energy, but while the chakra is wild, you have to control it enough to keep it from hitting _you._ It was similar to the chidori in a couple regards, but it was also totally different.

Obviously a technique that was exactly as the scroll Naruto had left for him had said. Something else.

Sasuke sighed. Had it really been five years since he had been forcibly dragged back here by a half dead blonde? He had settled back into the life here relatively quickly, and although he didn't show it, he was thankful that the beings he had once called his friends, and perhaps once again does, did not treat him the way they likely deserved to treat him. With hatred, despair and disgust. After all, if he had never left Konoha, Naruto never would have had to chase after him, nearly get herself killed several times, and eventually end up exiled after finally getting him back.

And yet, her friends all treated him fairly well after a few months of slight loathing. For Naruto, they were willing to let it go. To allow Naruto's wishes to be fulfilled.

If Sasuke ever saw the blonde again, he would…. Apologize, for lack of a better word, and thank, once again lack of a better word, her for asking them to treat him decently.

He had to admit. It felt pretty good to not have to deal with a pedophile trying to feel you up every few minutes. Err… Have people he could depend upon without them asking _favors_ from you. Even if his instructor did read porn in front of him.

Sasuke cut his train of thought off. He had finished packing for the long trip and needed to head out. He grabbed his pack and navigated through the maze of shoji-doors that made up many of the walls in his house.

He was living in the Uchiha district again, he had been surprised to have found it cleaned up, repaired and in move-in able condition. All of the plumbing worked, as the appliances he had, such as the stove and fridge. All of the wreckage from the massacre had been cleaned up, disposed of, and the damage had been repaired. The fading paint, and white walls had been cleaned and re-colored. Any broken rice paper on the screens had been replaced, and the broken screens fixed, removed, or replaced. And the blood. Gone. Thankfully.

Sasuke had moved into one of the guest houses, not wanting to return to the site of where his parents had been killed, nor where he remembered seeing anyone else dead. And thus, he was staying in one of the guest houses.

Sasuke walked to the entrance, slipped on his shoes, and headed to the appropriate meeting spot. Maybe while he was gone he'd meet Naruto. Well, a guy can _hope_, right?

He still wasn't sure about… uh... How he _felt_about the girl. Did he only like her as a friend… Or did he like her as something more? It was difficult to know. Especially seeing as he had only gotten a level head back a few years ago for the first time in many years.

He decided not to dwell, he'd have plenty of time in the coming weeks to think about it.

Returning to paying attention to where he was going, Sasuke had walked to the gates, where they were supposed to meet. Neji, Sakura, and Sai were already there. Kakashi had ended up showing a half hour late, Shikamaru with him.

"Kakashi! You're late again!" Sakura scolded.

"Ah yes, well you see I was walking on the road of life when I saw Shikamaru here asleep on a hill. A little Tanuki told me I had to find a magical branch to wake Shikamaru, and given that he was on the mission, I simply had to get-"

"Liar!" Sakura yelled. Kakashi merely grinned.

"Mendokusai. Let's get going." Shikamaru said to his fellow teammates. And thus, they left Konoha, not knowing when they would return.

**Yusin's author corner:**

**Sorry for the delay, I've been kinda adding little bits and bits to it steadily. Been going through a kind of tough year.**

**Yay apathy? I haven't had much of a will to do anything really. Plus I've been pretty busy. I'll try to work on the next chapter and get it up faster. I wanted to make this chapter longer actually, but alas. Maybe I'll eventually get a 5000 word chapter? Oh well. Also, I ended up reuploading a bunch of chapters mostly fixing things like ans in the middle of chapters, because I know that's just annoying. So I removed them, shortened my first massive A/N, and am now working on reuploading. Still working on fixing things up….**** Sorry for the… 6? Month deley?**

**Kind of… Halfway beta'ed by myself. I apologize Imperial Mint, if you did send me back the updated beta'ed version, I can't seem to find it in my large archive of email.**

**Reviews are loved! Update on standings.:**

**Also, I've been getting a whole crap load of votes on Naruto's pairing, THAT ONE'S BEEN FINALIZED, K? THX BAI. Sorry if Itanaru's not what you dig, I'll also make a not of that in the earlier chapters.**

**(haven't done this in a while)**


End file.
